Murdock The Murderer?
by DMandNCISFan
Summary: When there's a murder at the VA hospital Murdock becomes the main suspect. Now the A-Team must help their friend clear his name, but there’s one problem, even Murdock himself isn’t completely sure of his innocence.
1. Chapter 1: Breaking Out

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the A-Team, or the characters.

**Summary: **When there's a murder at the VA hospital Murdock becomes the main suspect. Now the A-Team must help their friend clear his name, but there's one problem, even Murdock himself isn't completely sure of his innocence.

**Warnings: **This fanfic contains flashbacks, but they are all very relevant to the story.

**Chapter 1**

It was noon and Face was walking beside a beautiful brunette, his arm around her.

'Oh this was a wonderful idea' she smiled at him.

'Yes, well, you can never quite beat a nice long walk in the morning' Face sighed, then added, almost poetically, 'Ahh yes, the fresh morning air, the eloquent sound of the birds serenading each other, the lovely view, and' he looked down at her, 'the company'

'Oh Doctor Peck' she giggled, 'that was beautiful, are you sure you can't stay a while once we get back?'

'I'd love to Candice, but I'm afraid I've got a one o'clock at the surgery, and I really mustn't be late' Face lied, he was supposed to be meeting Hannibal and BA whilst they got ready to meet their new client, 'I can't leave my patients waiting' he added.

'Aww, not even for a little while' Candice asked.

'Ahhh, well' Face looked down as she started to make circular patterns with her finger on his chest, 'what harms being a few minutes late gonna do' he shrugged.

'Great' she smiled, 'I'm going to make you a delicious breakfast when we get back to my place.'

'Sounds marvellous, I' Face began, taking a quick glance at a newspaper stand as they walked by, he stopped and walked back over to it, reading one of the front pages, 'Ohhhhh, No!' he groaned.

'What's wrong Temp, are you alright?' Candice gave him a worried look.

'Huh?' Face asked in confusion, 'Oh right, um, yeah, I'm fine, just remembered I hadn't picked up my morning paper, mustn't forget this' he grabbed the one that had caught his eye and passed it over to an elderly looking man along with some money. 'Keep the change' Face smiled.

'We're almost there now, I'm so glad you decided to stay for a while'

'Yes well, about that' Face fiddled with his tie awkwardly as they got up to an expensive looking house. His vette was parked in front of it, 'I really can't leave my patients waiting, I mean, my job is very important, and I just couldn't'

'But, you said' Candice was cut off by Face.

'I know, I know, but I thought about it and I just can't' Face said apologetically, starting to get into his vette, 'I will phone you as soon as I can though' He started up the car.

'Templeton!' She called out. Face just waved at her as he drove away.

* * *

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'You're late Lieutenant' Hannibal said, as he opened the garage doors to let Face in.

'I know, I'm sorry, I got a little sidetracked'

'You mean you was with a woman' BA joined in, sliding out from under his van, 'that should've fixed it Hannibal'

'Great BA'

'I presume neither of you have read today's paper' Face started to get the paper out from his suit jacket.

'No I've not' Hannibal answered, 'listen Face, I've told you before, you've really gotta be careful with the ladies, especially with Decker snooping around so much lately'

'I know Hannibal, and I was very cautious, but listen you guys, this is very important' Face started to unfold the newspaper, 'you'll really wanna hear this'

'What does it say?' Asked Hannibal, BA walked over to them both.

'It say's, this is breaking new by the way' Face pointed out before starting to read the front page, 'Last night at the Veterans Hospital, Psychiatric Doctor Brandon Webster was murdered. Doc'

'Webster, Webster, hey, isn't that the guy who Murdock didn't get on with, the new Doctor?'

'Yeah Hannibal, said he didn't trust the guy' BA confirmed.

'Right anyway, as I was saying' Face continued, 'Doctor Webster, who had been working there for the past three months was killed by a blunt object to the head. Veteran hero, Captain H.M Murdock, who was declared mentally unstable after his time in Vietnam, was found laying next to the body, holding the murder weapon, a desk lamp in his blood soaked hands. Murdock, who is known to have intermitted memory loss, along with a number of other mental conditions, claims to have no recollection of the incidence. The nurses at the hospital are extremely shocked by this seemingly open and shut case. They refer to Murdock has being a quite unstable, but usually very kind and gentle patient. Some of them not wanting to believe what he as done'

'You mean Murdocks being framed for murder?' Hannibal grabbed the newspaper from Face's hands and started to read the article.

'Yep' Face nodded, ' and then it goes on to say that he's suspected of being a part of the A-Team, and questions the extent of his mental instability, and also the competence of the level of psychiatric evaluation at the hospital'

'Who'd wanna frame Murdock?' Hannibal pondered, out loud.

Face shrugged, 'The military?'

'Yeah man, I mean, you said yourself Hannibal, that Decker had been snoopin around so much lately, maybe he's done it to get to us?' BA agreed.

'Maybe, I guess that's one possibility, but do you guys really think Decker would stoop that low, I mean, this isn't really his style' Hannibal replied.

'Yeah, you're probably right Hannibal, but if not the military then who?' Face questioned.

'It could have been an inside job' Hannibal answered.

'Yeah' Face agreed, 'maybe they did it to try and mess Murdock's head up more than it already is?'

'Aww man, the poor fools crazy enough without all this' BA frowned, 'when I find the sucka whose framin Murdock, he's gonna wish he could trade places with the Doc' He punched the palm of his hand angrily.

'Aww BA, that's sweet' Face smirked, 'and here's us thinking you don't care'

All Face got in reply from BA was a snarl.

'It says here that he's been moved to a more secluded part of the hospital, which'll probably be very heavily guarded.' Hannibal spoke up, 'I've gotta meet our client at two, and straight after I was going to ask you Face to bust Murdock out of the VA, but obviously, that's gonna be considerably more difficult now'

'Well yeah Hannibal, there's probably gonna be security around everywhere, not to mention the military' Face grimaced at the thought.

'Exactly, which is why I've come up with a change of plan, we go and meet our client at two as planned, but, I think I'll take this with me' Hannibal showed them the newspaper, 'see how they react to this, and whether or not they still want the help, when one of us is the main suspect for a murder investigation'

'Right. So what about Murdock?'

'Well Face, you're not gonna be able to go in there in character, and just take him out as usual, so we're gonna have to figure out a way to get him out, which'll most probably involve all three of us' Hannibal took out a cigar from his pocket, 'first though, we'll have to find out exactly where about Murdock is now'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night time and Hannibal, Face and BA were sat in the van, which had all its lights switched off, so they couldn't be seen. They were looking over at the VA hospital.

'Are you positive that's where Murdock is Face?' Hannibal asked.

'Well that's where the nurse told me he was, when I went in as a Doctor before and asked them' Face answered, 'which, might I add, was taking a big risk Colonel, what, with all the guards, and military around, it's a wonder how I didn't get caught'

'You were lucky, but I bet the risk was exciting' Hannibal grinned.

'Yes, I was lucky, but that really isn't my idea of an exciting afternoon' Face huffed, then changed the subject, 'I must say, I'm surprised that the client still wanted to hire us, after the newspaper article and all'

'Yeah, I know Face, I kinda had my doubts too, but they seem legit'

'Yeah man, they seem like real nice folk' BA added, 'So what now Hannibal, when we getting Murdock?'

Hannibal looked outside, scanning the area, then looked back at BA, 'Ok, I think its dark enough now; you both know what to do, be careful guys'

Face and BA nodded as they quietly got out of the van, and made their way stealthily over to the VA.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murdock was sat on the floor next to his bed, in an unfamiliar and unwelcoming looking dark room. He was wearing a straight jacket, and was mumbling incoherently to himself.

'Murdock over here' came the strained whispering of Faces voice from the window, which was shut with metal bars across it, 'Murdock' Face tried again, a little louder when his friend didn't answer. Murdock still didn't respond. BA pulled opened the bars, and lifted up the window, allowing Face and himself to climb through.

'Hey fool, why didn't you answer us' BA growled quietly, and then frowned when Murdock still didn't seem to notice they were in the room.

'Hey, are you ok Murdock?' Face asked gently, kneeling down in front of Murdock, who was still mumbling, 'Murdock, hey, Murdock' Face shook his friend slightly. Murdock's eyes looked straight into his.

'Face?' Murdock sounded surprised, as though wondering how he'd suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, Face nodded, 'there was blood everywhere, all over my hands, blood, all over my hands.'

'It's alright man, we'll get you out, we're gonna help you' BA said softly.

'Has the old Colonel got a plan?' Asked Murdock.

'Probably, you know Hannibal, either that or he's got a plan brewing up in his mind right now' Face answered, Murdock smiled slightly at the thought.

'I'm in real big trouble ain't I?' Murdock sighed, wiping his hand down his face, 'you guys shouldn't have come in here, if anyone finds out, your gonna be in big trouble, you should go'

'Hey, you've been doing it for us all this time, it's about time we repaid the favour' Face winked at him.

'Yeah man, and we gotta go now, I turned the power supply off again, so if we don't hurry up, they'll get suspicious, come on, lets go' BA helped Murdock up, and Face started to try and undo his straight jacket.

'Hey man, we ain't got time for that' BA told him, Face shrugged in agreement and all three of them walked over to the window.

'My jacket' Murdock blurted out suddenly, 'It's in my room, I gotta get my jacket' He walked frantically over to the door. BA grabbed hold of him, putting his hand to his mouth.

'Fool, you tryin to get us all caught?' BA hissed into his ear, 'Quiet' He removed his hand from Murdocks mouth.

'But I gotta get my jacket, I need my jacket' Murdock whispered, 'and, and maybe my hat too, do you think I need my hat, maybe I could get a new one?'

'Shut up fool and come on' BA said, dragging him back towards the window, 'You don't need your jacket or hat, and even if you did, we couldn't get it from that way anyway, there's guards outside your room'

'BA's right Murdock'

BA climbed through the window first, helping Murdock, who didn't have the use of his arms, down quietly. Face was the last to climb out; he pushed the window back down. BA had his arm around Murdocks back, and all three of them run stealthily away. Face stopped suddenly, and started to jog in a different direction.

'Where you goin?' Asked BA.

'To get his jacket' Face told him, matter-of-factly

'Man, we ain't got time for this; I'll have to switch the power back on soon'

'I know BA, this won't take long though, you just take him back to the van, then come back and switch it on like Hannibal planned, I'll be done by then'

'You better be right' BA warned, Face raised his hand in acknowledgment, and ran off to Murdocks room.

He looked through the window, to check that no one was in the room, satisfied, he quietly opened the window, and climbed in, grabbing Murdocks jacket and scanning the room quickly, he grabbed Murdocks hat and climbed back out of the window, shutting it again just in time. The lights of the hospital coming back on as soon as he started to walk away.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All four men where sitting on their usually seats in the van, but the atmosphere wasn't the same as usual. A sense of worry, nervousness and awkwardness was in the air, as they drove away from the VA.

'So Murdock, tell us what you remember' Hannibal said, his seat facing his Captain who was now wearing his own jacket instead of the straight jacket, and his baseball cap.

'Um, well, my minds a little fuzzy Colonel, I can't remember a whole lot of what happened'

'That's ok Captain, just tell us what you do remember' Hannibal smiled reassuringly at him.

'Ok, well, I remember that me and Doctor Webster were having an argument, don't know why though, I think our voices must have been quite loud though, because someone asked if everything was ok in there, and the Doc said yeah' Murdock shut his eyes in concentration, trying to remember anything else about what had happened, he opened them again in disappointment, 'then all I remember is everywhere being black, and hearing a scream…'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A blinding light forced Murdock to close his eyes again, after the ear piercing scream had brought him back to consciousness. He opened them again fully, when he thought it was safe to. He had no idea what was going on, he could hear voices, but none of the words made sense to him, and his vision was blurred, which meant he couldn't see what was happening either. He gasped at the sight before him when his eyes finally focused on the body of his Doctor. _

'_Wh – what hap-pend?' Murdock stuttered, his voice came out hoarse._

'_He doesn't remember?' He heard a voice saying._

'_He has intermitted memory loss' a more familiar voice of one of the nurses answered._

_Murdock left go of an object that was in his hand and tried to stand up, but was knocked back down again when a foot connected with his back. He tried to look around, feeling confused, a hint of fear inside himself._

_A familiar looking nurse bent down beside Murdock, and placed her hand on his head, as if sensing what he was feeling, 'It's ok H.M' she soothed._

'_Sally, wh-' Murdock began, but stopped talking as he was hauled to his feet. He could feel himself being dragged away by two men. Murdock held his arm out towards the nurse._

'_It's ok, I know you didn't do it' Sally called out to him._

_With that, Murdock looked down at his hands, which where covered in blood and gasped in horror…._

_

* * *

_

'…And that's when I realised they thought I'd killed him, that's all I remember, apart from being put in a straight jacket, and getting shoved in my new room' Murdock told them, 'I know it's not much to go on Colonel'

'It's a start' Hannibal put a hand on Murdock's shoulder, 'I'm sure you'll remember more as we go along'

'Yeah' Murdock let out a strained smile, and Hannibal twisted his seat back round again to face the road. The whole van was in silence.

'Hey, this is too quiet' Murdock spoke up, 'BA, you wanna play twenty questions, I'll think of something, and you ask me questions, you wanna play?'

'Ok' BA replied.

'Huh? You do?' Murdock asked, a hint of shock in his voice.

'Yeah man, sure'

'Ok then, I got one'

'Is it human?' Asked BA.

'Hmmm, guess it depends on what your own definition of human is'

'Ok, what colour is it?'

'More than one'

'What size is it?'

'No, you big ugly mudsucker, you're asking me all wrong' Murdock moaned.

'How do you want me to ask you?'

'How do I want you to ask me?' Murdock repeated the question, 'BA, are you humouring me?'

'No'

'Yeah you are, you're humouring me, this is so weird, this whole thing, is, is, crazy' Murdock looked around at his three friends, 'BA's being nice to me, what's going on here?' Murdock asked, putting his hand to his face thoughtfully.

'Nothing Murdock' Face answered.

Hannibal was about to answer when Murdock suddenly spoke up.

'Wait a minute, Oh my god, I know why, you, you guys, you think I did it don't you, you think I killed him'

'What? Nooooooo!' Face shrieked in shock over what his friend thought.

'Well ok, maybe not you and the Colonel, but BA definitely does, yeah, it all makes sense now, why BA's being so nice, why he did what I wanted him to do, it's cus he thinks I'm a mentally unstable murderer, and he's scared of me'

'Scared of you!' BA blurted out in disbelief.

'Yeah, scared of me'

'Murdock, don't be ridiculous, nobody's scared of you, and none of us think you killed your Doctor' Hannibal told him, twisting his chair around once again to face him. He placed both hands on Murdocks shoulder, 'Listen to me, we all know you didn't do it, Murdock, come on, you know BA's just worried about you, hey, don't you Captain'

Murdock looked away from Hannibal as he thought carefully about what his CO had just said, then realisation hit him, and he hung his head down in shame, 'Fellers, I'm sorry, BA I'm so sorry' Murdock lifted his head up.

'It's ok' Hannibal smiled.

'I guess I'm just a little paranoid and touchy and stuff, with everything that's happened, I know that isn't an excuse though'

'Ah, no harm done, besides Murdock, I'm pretty sure you've always been touched' Face smiled mischievously.

'Yeah' Murdock laughed, 'but seriously though, this trip so far as been kinda awkward don't you think guys, and plus, I really am kinda missing the Big Guys bad attitude, I mean, you ain't called BA for nothing, you big ugly mudsucker'

'Shut up fool, before I put my fist straight through your face' BA growled, his threat didn't have quite the touch of menace that it usually did.

'Yeah, but if you do that, then it might get stuck, and you'll loose control of driving the van, putting all our lives at stake, do you really wanna do that BA?' Murdock asked, 'Maybe you'd consider singing a few songs instead?'

'I ain't singin no song with you fool'

'Awww, come on BA, lets sing a song'

'Shut up fool'

'Come on, sing BA'

'Hannibal, you better tell him to shut up!' BA warned

Hannibal just shot BA an amused look, 'I think a duet from you two would be very interesting to hear'

BA snarled at him, 'I ain't singin a duet with no crazy fool'

'Stop being so mean BA' Murdock whined, 'Colonel'

'Just when I thought this was going to be a nice quiet relaxing trip' Face sighed, smiling to himself. He didn't really mean what he said, this was one of the few moments when Face was glad to have them both bickering, even if their arguing did seem forced.

'It wasn't nice Faceman, it was boring' Murdock replied.

'Face, you're gonna have to scam us someplace to hideout' Hannibal changed the subject, to one of more importance, 'It needs to be close enough to where our new client is, but not too close, and hidden well enough that it's too hard for Decker to find'

'Right, and just where do you propose I find a place like that from?' Face asked.

'Face, if you look hard enough, you'll find one' Hannibal grinned.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Hard Time Sleeping

**Chapter 2**

Murdock stretched and walked sleepily into the main room of the small house Face had scammed them the night before. It was near to their new client, but not too near, and it was nice and secluded, just like Hannibal had requested.

'Ah Captain, nice of you to join us.' Hannibal smirked.

'Man, with all the tossin and turning you were doin last night, I din expect you to get up til at least nine.' BA added.

'Well I'd still be in bed if it wasn't for that TV waking me up. Just how high do you need the volume to be Face?' Murdock grouched.

'Well it looks like somebody crawled outta the wrong side of the bed this morning!' Face grabbed hold of the remote and started to turn it down. As he did so, a sudden news bulletin caught their eye.

'We have a breaking news story, a mental patient residing at the Veteran Hospital psychiatric unit escaped last night…' came the voice from the television.

'Hey Faceman, turn it back up!' Murdock, suddenly wide awake, leaped over the couch and sat straight in front of the screen.

'Up and down, what is this, a yoyo?' Face moaned as he turned the television up again.

'…for the murder of Doctor Brandon Webster, Captain H.M, or Howling Mad, Murdock was found lying next to the body with the murder weapon, Doctor Webster's desk lamp grasped in his hand. If any of you see this man, do not approach, as he could be extremely dangerous. We urge you to get in touch…'

'Hey, they got my picture on the news,' Murdock turned round to the others and smiled, 'does this mean I'm gonna be famous?'

'I think there's more.' Hannibal pointed towards the screen with the spatula he had in his hands. He was watching it from the kitchen doorway.

'….An inside source says that the military suspect the A-Team, who Murdock is believed to have had direct involvement with in the past, are the ones that helped him to escape…'

'Aww, would you look at that,' Face groaned as they put a picture of Hannibal, Face and BA up on the screen, 'could they have picked a worst picture of me to put up?'

BA glared at him, 'Shut up man, I'm tryin to listen!'

'….This is a statement from one of the hospitals nurses, Gladice Chambers…'

'Oh, I know her; she's one of my nurses!'

'Shut up fool!'

'…We are all deeply saddened by what has happened over the past few days, and nothing can quite describe our shock. Mr Murdock, apart from his frequent escapes from the hospital, was always very little trouble and a lot of the nurses where really quite fond of the man. He didn't get on with his new Doctor very well though.'

'Really?' Asked the reporter, 'What else can you tell us about Murdock?'

'Well,' the nurse continued, 'he spent most of his time alone in his room and was considered a kind and gentle patient. The only time really that he would become aggressive is when he started to talk about ammonia, which was very rare...'

'Ammonia, not a bad fertilizer.' Murdock grinned.

'Ok, breakfast's ready guys,' Hannibal walked into the room, carrying three plates, 'I would've served it in the kitchen, but the lack of dining table in this house that Face expertly scammed prevented me from doing so.'

'Ok Hannibal, you told me to get you a house that was close to the Carpenters, but not too close, and hidden away, so that Decker couldn't find us, which I did. You didn't once mention anything about what was inside!' Face huffed as Hannibal passed him a plate full of bacon, eggs, sausage and toast, and walked back into the kitchen, appearing moments later with a plate full of food of his own.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Decker switched off his car radio and turned to the officer next to him, 'This could be just the break I've been looking for,' He sneered, 'this could finally prove what I've known all along, Murdock is working with the A-Team, we catch him, and bam!' he punched his palm, 'We got them.'

'I didn't think Murdock would kill his own doctor.'

'Me neither lieutenant, but the guy is insane, trust me, after talkin to him at the hospital that time, I'd be surprised if he even knew what day it is,' Decker got out of the car and scanned the area, 'you never know what a crazy guy like Murdock is capable of doing, which is why we gotta find him, and fast!' He got back in the car, 'Any luck?'

'Not yet Colonel.'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hannibal and BA sat eating on chairs that were situated at each side of the couch, whilst Face sat at the edge of the coffee table, eating his breakfast and Murdock sat on the floor, eyeing his food.

'What's wrong Murdock, don't you like it?' Asked Hannibal.

'I'm just not hungry Colonel, smells delicious though.'

'Hey man, you gotta eat!' BA pointed to Murdock's food.

'I will, when I'm hungry, but I'm not hungry, so I can't eat yet, can I not?'

'When's the last time you had anything to eat Murdock?' Hannibal frowned.

'When I was in my new room, suppertime, they gave me all my meals,' Murdock told them, 'which I was kinda surprised about, didn't think they would, what with me being in solitary confinement and all.'

'Did you eat em?' Asked BA.

'Course I did, was a little hard without the use of my hands though, fork was useless.' Murdock looked at BA, a cheeky grin appearing on his face, 'hey Big Guy, we're not all waste disposal units here you know.'

BA growled and was about to say something when Murdock let out a great big yawn.

'Doesn't look like you've been getting much sleep Captain?'

'Man, the fool musta bin awake til at least five Hannibal, kept me up all night too!' BA grumbled.

'Guess I've not really slept since, you know, the Doc thing happened,' Murdock admitted, 'think last night was about the only sleep I've had.'

'Well now maybe you know how we feel when you keep us up all night Murdock.' Face pointed out, Murdock just gave him a wry smile.

'I think you should go to bed and get some rest.'

'Awww but Colonel, I don't wanna go to bed!' Murdock whined.

'Ok then, have a sleep on there.' Hannibal pointed to the couch.

'Alright.' Murdock nodded, taking the empty plates off his three friends, and his own, and taking them into the kitchen, lying down on the couch when he returned.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them again, sitting up slightly so that he could see BA, 'Hey Big Guy, how about singin me a lullaby?'

'Go to sleep sucka, what's with you wantin me to sing?'

'Aww, come on BA, stop being a ugly mudsucker and help me get to sleep!'

BA just gave him a disgruntled look.

Hannibal looked at his watch, 'Ok, It's almost half past nine, gotta meet our client at ten, you stay here Murdock.' Hannibal stood up and walked towards the front door, Face and BA following him. Hannibal turned to them both, 'Face, you come with me, BA, you stay here too.'

'Aww man, why do I gotta be stuck with the crazy fool?'

'Because, although this house seems well secluded, there's always the chance that Decker will get lucky, so we need someone here to guard the place, and more importantly, Murdock.' Hannibal explained, BA just let out a snarl and walked away from the door.

'We shouldn't be long guys!' Hannibal called back as he opened the door, him and Face walked out, leaving BA and Murdock alone.

BA came out of the bedroom and tossed Murdock a pillow, 'Get some sleep!'

Murdock smiled at him, 'Where you goin?' he asked, when he saw BA grab his rifle and head towards the back door.

'I'm on guard duty, now shut up!'

'Oh, right.' Murdock stretched and shut his eyes.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Face parked the van behind some bushes and got out, Hannibal got out of the other side. They made their way down a street, walking up to one of the houses. Hannibal knocked on the door and a middle aged couple opened it.

'Come in.' Said the man.

Hannibal and Face followed them into the living room.

'Please take a seat.' the woman pointed to the settee and both Hannibal and Face sat down.

'We where watching the news, it said that you guys where hiding that Murdock feller from the authorities, is that true?' asked the man.

'Well, you know, the news isn't always a reliable source of information Mr Carpenter.' Hannibal answered.

'Call me Richard.'

'Ok Richard, so, has Reagans men been giving you any more trouble?'

'No Hannibal, not since you met us here yesterday,' Richard told him, 'I've got a feeling they'll be back sooner rather than later though.'

'They put my boy in the hospital, he's barely eighteen, I just can't imagine how Jack could have gotten involved with those maniacs' Mrs Carpenter cried.

'He's young and influential miss, it's happened to us all.' Face reassured her.

'Yes, I supposed you're right,' she smiled at him, 'please, call me Faye.'

'Looks like your kid got smart though, wanting out and all.' Hannibal took out a cigar.

'Yes, well, he had to learn that he'd made a mistake sooner or later,' Richard sighed, 'just a pity that when he realised what he had gotten himself into, and decided that he didn't want any part of it, that the scum he was with showed their dissatisfaction with their fists!'

Hannibal nodded, 'I'm afraid I don't think slimeballs like them have big enough IQ's to be able to just talk things through.'

'So what now?' Asked Richard.

'Now me and Face are gonna head back to where we're staying, collect a few things, and then maybe go and pay Reagan and his cronies a little visit.' Hannibal grinned, taking a puff from his cigar.

'Incidentally, where are you staying?'

'That isn't a detail which concerns you Richard,' Hannibal stood up and walked towards the door, Face doing the same, 'we'll be in contact.' Hannibal said as they left.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Murdock ignored his doctor's reprimands, and stared to his left._

_Dr Webster, who had been stood up, facing Murdock, gave out a loud huff and turned around._

_He bent down to grab something off his desk when Murdock made a grab for the object he'd been looking at._

'_Bye bye Doc!' Murdock spat, an evil grin spreading across his face as he lifted up the inflatable hammer and started to hit his doctor on the head with it. Blow after blow, you could hear the squeaking sound coming from the inflatable weapon._

_Murdocks menacing laugh echoed throughout the room._

_

* * *

_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murdock's body shot to an upright position, eyes wide open, BA walked into the room.

'Man, what's up with you? Looks like you just seen a ghost!' BA frowned when his friend just sat there with a blank expression on his face, breathing heavily, 'Murdock?'

'It was me; I think I killed him…' Murdock said in shock, 'I think I killed Doctor Webster!'

**TBC**

**A/N –** Thanks to everyone who has read my story so far. I would just like to apologise for the mistake I made in the last chapter, which somebody kindly pointed out. When Murdock was in the VA, wearing a straight jacket, I wrote that he wiped his hand down his face, which of course would be impossible, and was a very silly mistake for me to have made. Hopefully I haven't made any mistakes like that in this chapter though.


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Bit Of Rivalry

**Chapter 3**

'So you had a dream about hitting your doctor over the head, no big deal,' Face shrugged, 'doesn't mean you killed him.'

'But what if it wasn't a dream, what if I was remembering what I'd done?'

'Fool, you where hittin him with an inflatable!' BA scowled, 'It was just a dream!'

'Yeah, maybe it was just a dream; but even so, dreams are always there to tell you somethin.' Murdock folded his arms.

'Murdock, last month you said you dreamt a hippopotamus was starring in a hit Broadway show, and body slammed a critic who said its performance was terrible.' Face raised a quizzical eyebrow, 'What exactly does that dream tell you?'

'That you should never give a bad review to a hippopotamus!' Murdock replied, 'But we've not got time to talk about her now, this is more important guys!'

'They're right Murdock, that dream doesn't mean a thing.' Hannibal spoke up.

'But what if it does, what if I really did kill him?'

'You didn't.' Hannibals tone left no room for argument, he stood up from the couch, 'Come on guys, it's about time we went and said our hellos to Reagan.'

Murdock sat defeated on the couch, staring into space.

'Murdock?' Hannibal placed his hand gently on the pilots shoulder.

'Huh?' Murdock looked around at the empty seats besides him, and then at his CO, 'Where'd everyone go?'

'In the van, we were waiting for you' he looked towards the door, BA's getting impatient so I though I'd ask you to join us, before he comes in and drags you out.'

Murdock laughed and stood up, stretching his back as he did so, 'Hey, I just realised Colonel, I don't even know anythin bout our new clients, the, um, Carpenters right?' Hannibal nodded, 'Why do they need our help?'

'Well, they say that they lived in a quiet neighbourhood, until about a month or so ago when this guy Reagan moved into it, rounded himself up a bunch of thugs and started to terrorise the neighbourhood.' They both made their way to the door, 'Apparently he wants to be in charge, and anyone who doesn't approve of his methods end up hospitalized. Needless to say a few of the people have moved already because of them.'

'A real buncha goons, huh?'

'Yeah, well not long after Reagan arrived, the Carpenters son Jack joined his gang, they said he didn't know what he was getting himself into, apparently he just thought it was a bit of fun.'

BA beeped the vans horn impatiently as the two men exited their little hideout.

Hannibal locked up before he and Murdock made their way towards the van, 'Well anyway, Richard, his father, warned Jack that they were a bad bunch, but he refused to believe it, told his father that they'd just be fooling around, scaring people, that is wasn't hurting anybody.' Murdock snorted at that.

'Bout time!' BA muttered as they reached the van, Hannibal rode shotgun and Murdock sat on his usually seat next to Face in the back. BA turned on the ignition and started to drive away.

'When people in their neighbourhood started to make frequent trips to the hospital, Richard confronted Jack again, but he was in denial, didn't wanna believe it had anythin to do with his gallant leader.' Hannibal held his hand out to Face, who sighed, and produced a cigar from his breast pocket. Hannibal smiled gratefully and took the cigar from the younger man, biting the tip off and spitting it out.

'That was until a few weeks ago,' Face decided to join in on the story, 'Reagan figured Jack had been with them long enough, and could be trusted with doing one of his proper jobs. He wanted Jack to break a guys legs because he'd refused to pick up some garbage that a couple of their gang members had tipped out in front of him, said he was um, disobeying a direct order and needed to be punished.' Face rolled his eyes sarcastically.

'Needless to say Jack quickly realised that his old man had been right all, trouble is that when he refused to do it and told Reagan that he wanted out, Reagan got a group of his slimeball gang to beat the kid up, put him in hospital.' Hannibal looked at Murdock who had been following the conversation intensely.

'So what's our next move Colonel?'

'Well Captain, seen as Reagans got a gang that is working against the people of the neighbourhood; I thought it was only fair for the neighbourhood to have a gang of their own.' Hannibal pointed to the four of them with a devious smile, cigar in his mouth, 'So we're going to pay Reagan a little visit to let him know he's got a rival gang. He works against the neighbourhood; we work for the neighbourhood, nice huh?'

'Sounds good to me.' Murdock grinned.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

BA pulled up to a small, run down, abandoned convenience store that Reagan and his gang had acquired for their business headquarters.

'Ok guys, this should be the place. You all know what to do.'

All four men pulled balaclavas over their faces to just show their eyes, grabbed their M-16 Assault rifles and jumped out of the van.

They made their way towards the building, each getting to their positions at either side of the door. Hannibal and BA took a right, Murdock and Face took a left.

Hannibal looked round at BA and signalled to the door.

BA nodded, walking up to the door, everybody looked at Hannibal as he counted on his fingers, mouthing, 'Ok, one, two, three, go!' and with that BA kicked open the door, and charged inside, followed closely by the rest of the team.

'What's going on here?' A tall man in his forties, with dark hair demanded, but quickly silenced when their intruders shot a round towards the ceiling. The other six men in the building cowered haplessly at the gun wielding newcomers.

Hannibal turned to Face, 'I guess the loudmouths Reagan.'

Face nodded, 'Yeah, you're probably right.'

'What is this?'

'We heard you had yourselves a little gang, and assuming you're Regan, we thought we'd come and check you out.' Hannibal shrugged.

The man looked the other four men up and down, 'Well, that little entrance of yours was certainly impressive, and you obviously went through a lot of trouble to show me your skills, maybe we could use you.' The man stood up, stretching out his arm, 'Yes, I am indeed Reagan, you'll have to go through a few initiation tests of course, but I can't see any reasons as to why you wouldn't be able to join my wondrous gang.'

Hannibal ignored the request for a handshake, a mischievous sparkle appeared in his eyes, 'Oh, we didn't come here to join; we just wanted to let you know that you had a rival gang.' He turned to leave, signalling for the others to do the same, 'Besides, we're not so cowardly to need to get a group of slimeballs to beat up teenaged gang members who don't do what you ask them to.'

Rage suddenly filled Reagan's eyes, 'I shouldn't have let that Carpenter kid join, he's ended up being nothing but trouble. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from him and his family!'

'I'm afraid we're going to have to decline that piece of advice, besides, it's only fair for the neighbourhood to have a nice little gang of their own.'

'You'll be sorry.' Reagan warned as the four men got into their vehicle, angering even more as they ignored him and began to drive away, 'If you think you're so tough, why not show your faces!' He spat.

Hannibal laughed, taking off his balaclava when he was sure they were far enough away from Reagan and his gang that they couldn't be seen, the others, except for Murdock, did the same, 'Ok BA, head to the Carpenters house, I have a feeling they'll get a few visitors and I want to make sure we get there first.'

BA nodded, passing Murdock a packet of potato chips, 'You still ain't eaten nothin.'

Murdock sighed, 'Thanks.' He opened them and began eating the contents unenthusiastically.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Faye opened the door to the A-team, telling them to come inside. It wasn't until they had entered that she realised there was now a forth person. She looked at the balaclava wearing man.

'Colonel, can I take this off now?' Murdock whined. Hannibal nodded.

'That's not…' Faye began, but stopped as Murdock took off his balaclava.

Richard appeared just in time to see it happening; 'He's that Murdock fellow isn't he?' Hannibal nodded in response; Richard scowled angrily, 'I cannot believe you have the nerve to bring a murder suspect into our house!'

'Now hang on a minute pal.'

He ignored Hannibal, 'I want him out of here right now. I will not allow a murderous insane man in our house!' He pointed to Murdock, 'We hired the A-Team to protect us, not to put our lives in more danger!'

'Please, just make him leave.' Faye's voice was shaky as she pleaded with them; she looked fearfully at the lanky man.

Murdock lowered his head, 'They're right, I should leave, I'll go wait in the van.' He turned to leave but was stopped by his friends who were blocking the way.

Murdock didn't wear his usual puppy-dog-eyed feigned indignant look, this time he looked genuinely hurt.

BA's brow lowered, a scowl appearing on his face, 'Hey! The fool may be an annoyin, insane crazy man,' BA stifled a smile as he saw the puppy-dog-eyed indignant look appear on Murdocks face, 'but he's OUR annoyin, insane, crazy man! And we're a team.'

Face stepped forward, 'A unit if you will, we work as one, you wanted the A-Team.' Face pointed to himself and then to the rest of his friends, 'Well here we are.'

'You see we need Murdock to be able to help you. Now you hired the A-Team and if you want our help then you either get ALL of our help or none at all.' Hannibal shrugged, 'It's your choice.'

Murdock lowered his head bashfully, 'Thanks guys.'

Richard sighed heavily, 'Well I guess this doesn't leave us with much choice does it, he can stay.' He pointed to the living room, 'Please, take a seat.'

They did as they were told, making their way towards the settee.

Murdock rushed next to BA, 'Hey Big Guy that was real nice what you said back there, and well, I think I felt a strong bonding moment come on. Leaves us with just one thing to do, we gotta hug.'

'Shut up Murdock.' BA dodged Murdocks opened arms.

'Aw come on oh Baracan one, we must hug to seal our new found bond.' Murdock reached out to him again and BA sat down as quickly as possible on the settee, causing Murdocks hug to miss once again.

'I changed my mind; you should make him wait outside.' BA huffed, groaning when he saw the crazy looking smile on Murdocks face.

The four of them sat on the settee. Faye went to make drinks as Hannibal said what had happened when they had their little visit with Reagan, and explained his plan.

Faye returned with a tray of drinks, passing them to Hannibal, BA, and Face, leaving Murdock until last. She looked at the lanky man nervously as she passed him the drink.

Murdock smiled at her warmly, gently taking the cup from her hands, 'Thanks.'

'So where do you go from here?' Richard took his drink of Faye.

'Well, we was planning on sticking around here for a little while, in case Reagan decides to send a few of his cronies around.' Hannibal took a swig of his drink, then put on an innocent smile, 'Apparently Reagan doesn't like having a rival gang, strange huh?'

'Oh fantastic, and just what would happen if they came when you're not here?'

'Well, you were in danger of that happening before we even turned up, so lets just think of this as added protection.' Richard looked as though he was going to answer back, but stopped. Face was right.

Murdock suddenly stood up excitedly, pointing towards the wall, 'Is, is that a Woody Woodpecker clock?' Face shot Hannibal and BA an amused look, putting his hand over his eyes and shaking his head as Murdock started to walk determinedly towards the clock.

'Sit down fool!' BA groaned, he looked at Hannibal who was trying desperately not to laugh, 'Man, don't you start!'

'Hey it is!'

Faye walked up and stood besides Murdock, suddenly he didn't seem all that frightening, 'It's Jacks, we got it him when he was little.' She ran a finger fondly down the clock, 'It was supposed to be for his bedroom, but he insisted we kept it in here.'

'I agree, a Woody Woodpecker clock should be in a place that everybody can see.'

'He's outgrown it now though, told us to take it down. I refused though, I think it looks cute.' She laughed, 'He huffed and puffed about it but eventually he gave in. Besides, it's nice to have a little bit of his childhood to look back on; he seems to have grown up so fast but he's still my baby, I can't believe that Reagan nearly took him away from me!' She stifled a sob.

Murdock put his hand on her shoulder, speaking softly, 'Hey, don't worry, we'll stop Reagan and his goons, everything'll be ok Muchatcho.' Faye tapped his hand.

'Speaking of Reagan, he could turn up at anytime.' Hannibal stood up and made his way to the window, 'I'll keep first watch.'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost evening now and Reagan's gang members still hadn't turned up. BA had taken Hannibals place at the window, whilst everybody else talked in the kitchen. The atmosphere was a lot lighter now.

Murdocks head shot up, 'Huh, what was that?'

'What was what Murdock?' Face asked, everybody was suddenly alert.

'Aruff, ruff, can't you hear that? Woof, woof.' Hannibal, Face and BA sighed heavily, Richard and Faye gave Murdock a questionable glance. 'Hey, I think, I think, it's gotta be!' Murdock rushed to the door.

'Murdock don't…' Face began as his friend opened the door, 'go outside.'

'Look guys, it's Billy!' Murdock beamed, holding an imaginary leash.

He was dragged roughly inside by BA, who slammed the door shut, 'What you try'na do fool, if someone saw you…' He trailed off.

'Sorry. But its Billy, he escaped too, didn't you? Yeah good boy, yeah!' Murdock stroked the air affectionately, 'Betcha been real worried, hope they've been treating you well.'

Richard turned to Hannibal inquiringly, 'Imaginary dog?' The Colonel nodded.

'It's great how he found you Captain, must have got your scent.' Hannibal smiled, then muttered under his breath, 'I just hope nobody else is as good at following the scent.'

'Well he seems happy to see you.' Face leant over to Murdock, 'Where's Billy's head?'

Murdock pointed just in front of him, a mischievous grin spreading across his face as Face started to pet the air.

Face raised an eyebrow, 'What?'

'He turned around.'

Face looked at his hand in disgust, 'Great.' He turned to BA, 'Hey, why don't you say hi to Billy?'

BA gave a disapproving look, 'I'd rather go talk to the wall, at least I can see that.' He stormed back to his lookout position at the window.

'I hope your dog is well behaved.'

Murdock looked up at Richard, 'Oh he is. I think he's hungry though.'

'Well I'm not surprised Murdock, it must have took him all day to get here.' Face stood up.

Faye looked down at Murdock, 'Why don't we go and see if we have anything for him to eat.'

BA rolled his eyes as Faye led Murdock and Billy into the kitchen.

'Cheer up Sergeant; having Billy here isn't doing anyone any harm.' Hannibal patted his friends' muscular arm, then lowered his voice, 'Besides, I think he needs Billy right about now.'

'Yeah, I know.' BA's voice was uncharacteristically soft, almost sympathetic.

Murdock sat down on the kitchen floor saying soothing words to his dog as Faye pretended to look through the cupboards for dog food; she walked over to him, a look of guilt on her face.

'Listen Murdock, we're really sorry.' Faye looked down at Murdock who was busy petting the air.

'Sorry for what?' Murdock briefly took his eyes off the empty spot on the floor where Billy was standing.

'For the way we treated you before, we behaved awfully and we're truly ashamed of ourselves.'

'You did?' Murdock cocked his head to one side and stared at Faye, scrunching his nose up as though he was in deep thought, 'Hmmm, I don't remember anybody sayin anythin that was awful.' He just shrugged, unbothered and went back to stroking his invisible dog, 'All I remember is two really nice people being afraid of a murder suspect entering their house, just like any other nice people would be. Nothin wrong with that.'

Faye knelt down besides him, rubbing his shoulder, 'You're really sweet, you know that?' Two childlike eyes met hers; she chuckled, 'So tell me, what does an invisible dog eat?'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXX

'Hey, you're gonna love our new abode Billy.' Murdock pulled on the invisible leash as they all walked inside.

Hannibal flicked on the light switch, 'Listen guys, it's late and it's been a long day so…'

'And uneventful too.' Face interrupted.

'Oh don't worry, Reagan'll get his own back. So anyway, as I was saying, you guys should go hit the sack.' He picked up a pair of binoculars, 'We'll do a two hour watch rota, BA, you're after me, then Face ok.'

'Right Hannibal.' BA walked to his and Murdock's room.

'We'll head back to the Carpenters house first thing tomorrow morning.' They all nodded to their CO, 'Ok, night fellers.'

'Night.' BA disappeared into the bedroom.

'Night guys.' Face smiled, doing the same, but into his own.

'Night Faceguy, night BA.' Murdock sat down, smiling to a spot on the couch.

Hannibal looked at the younger man patiently, 'Murdock.'

'Oh, do you not wa-' Murdock yawned widely, 'want Billy sitting on the couch? Down boy.' He ushered his dog down.

'Beds that way.' Hannibal signalled to Murdock's and BA's room.

Murdock tried desperately to keep his eyes open, 'I'm not tired yet.'

Hannibal shot him an amused look, 'So why do you're eyes keep shutting?'

'Um, I dunno Colonel, maybe they're confused?' He prised his eyes open with his index finger and thumb, 'Better?'

Hannibal sat down besides him, his eyes sympathetic, 'I know you didn't like that dream you had before Murdock, but you can't stay awake forever you know.'

'I know, but I can try and postpone the requirement of sleep for as long as possible though.'

'Murdock you're exhausted, you need to go to bed.'

'Maybe if I try really hard I might not need to hold my eyes open?'

Hannibal sighed and stood up, 'Ok, have it your way Murdock.' He went over to the window and looked through it with binoculars to his face, 'I guess it'll be nice having the company. You know, I was thinking, what if Reagan doesn't intend on causing trouble at the Carpenters house, what if he plans on going after Jack in the hospital.' Hannibal kept a close watch of the outside, 'I was thinking that Face and BA could go and hang out at the hospital tomorrow whilst we go and keep Richard and Faye company, what do you think Captain?'

Hannibal turned to face Murdock, a smile appearing on his face as he saw the sleeping form on the couch. Murdock grunted a few times as Hannibal moved his legs around to a relatively comfortable looking laying position. Luckily it didn't wake the younger man, not that it had much chance of doing, the lack of sleep, along with everything else that had gone on in the last couple of days had finally taken its toll.

Hannibal flicked off the light switch, whispering, 'I guess you need to try harder.'

**TBC...**

(A/N - Thanks to everybody who has read and commented so far, sorry this chapter took a little long for me to right.)


	4. Chapter 4: They're Full Of Disguises

**Chapter 4**

'Man, why do I have to wear this afro?' BA complained, tugging at the wig with one hand, keeping his other hand on the steering wheel.

'Because our photographs have been sprawled all over the television and newspapers so if we go in undisguised we'll get spotted.' Face, who was sporting a black wig and moustache looked at BA, 'And let's just say you have a rather _unique _style.'

'I know, I like it that way!' BA ripped the wig off his head, 'I ain't wearin this!'

'BA if you don't wear it people will recognise you, which'll mean that Murdock will be in danger of getting caught, do you want that?'

BA gave Face a dirty look, placing the wig back on his head, 'I don't like this suit you're makin me wear.'

'BA, you're supposed to be a doctor, doctors wear suits.' He watched BA fiddling with his red tie, 'I think it looks good on you anyway, navy blue two piece suit, red tie, although I still say the stripy shirt would have suited your appearance better than the plain white one you've got on.'

'I still say my own clothes would have suited me more!' BA growled, 'I wanna wear my own clothes!'

'BA, are you planning on complaining about the whole of my scam?'

'No, just the parts that involve me.'

'Great.' Face sighed.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faye looked worriedly at Hannibal, 'Do you really think Reagan will go after Jack in the hospital?'

'It's a possibility but don't worry, Face and BA are on their way there right now.'

'Yeah, he'll be in real good hands Muchatcho, you got nothin to worry about.' Murdock smiled comfortingly at her.

'I know he is. I'm just glad he's coming home tomorrow, so I can keep a proper eye on him.' Faye sighed, lowering her head. She quickly raised it again, 'Oh, I forgot to ask, have you two had anything to eat yet, I'll make you something if you'd like?'

'No thanks, I'm good.' Murdock pulled on an imaginary leash, 'Come on Billy, lets go practice them tricks I been teachin you!'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Face and BA got out of the van, looking at the hospital building in front of them, 'So you understand the scam?'

'Yeah man, I got it.'

Face looked at BA 'And?' BA just raised an eyebrow at the question, 'What, no mention of how bad you think my scam is, no complaints?'

'No, I'm to busy plottin revenge in my head for what you makin me do!' BA gave an uneasy looking Face an impatient look, 'Are we just gonna stand here?'

'Ok, ok.' Face and BA put on white doctors jackets and made their way to the hospital, 'Just remember to let _me_ do the talkin.'

They entered the hospital. BA followed Face past the reception desk, the Receptionist, a pretty fair haired lady called out to the men, 'Can I help you?'

'No we're fine thanks' Face looked at her nametag, 'Ms Harronatty.' The Receptionist blushed slightly at his charming smile, 'It was a little hard to find our way around at first, but we've gotten quite used to it now.'

'You work here?' She looked both men up and down, 'I don't recall seeing either of you before.'

'Ah well, we only started two days ago, that must be why.' Face smiled warmly at her, 'I'm Doctor Gregory Martin and this is Doctor Sebastian Abernathy.'

Ms Harronatty began to type in their names on her computer, 'Hmmm that's strange, it doesn't mention either of you anywhere.' She gave them both a suspicious look.

Face huffed disgruntled, 'Well I never, I mean fair enough we are new here but I'd of thought that they would have at least had the decency to give us some kind of mention in the employee records.' He shook is head and frowned, looking quite depressed, 'That's the trouble these days, you're never appreciated, it makes one wonder why on earth they bother.'

'Oh, I'm sure you're appreciated Doctor Martin, these machines aren't always reliable, you're names will probably appear on them soon.' Her eyes were sympathetic.

'Yes, I guess you're right.' Face sighed, 'well anyway, we'd best be off, work to do, patients to see, incidentally can you point me in the direction of um, Jack Conway's?'

'Carpenter.' BA pretended to corrected him.

'Ah yes that's it, Jack Carpenters room.' The Receptionist pointed them in the direction of Jacks room.

They entered his room, a dark haired grumpy looking teenager stared back at them, he had stitches near his right eye and a large bruise on his opposite cheek, with a bandage wrapped around his wrist. The rest of his body that they could see which wasn't under the hospital blanket was covered in small bruises and grazes. 'Where are my regular Doctors?'

'Hey, we're with your parents, they hired us to-' Face began.

'Oh right, yeah, my Mom mentioned somethin about you guys, you're supposed to be helping get rid of Reagan or somethin right?'

'Yeah, well we're here to keep an eye on you, make sure your safe.' Face closed the door and walked over to the bed.

'Man I don't believe this!' Jack grouched, 'I make one stupid mistake and now my Dad thinks I need babysitting like a little kid, this sucks!'

'No, it's not like that, it's just that there's a chance Reagan might want to come after you.'

Jack stared nervously at Face, 'You mean he could come after me here, at the hospital?'

'Well, it's a possibility.'

Jack sank down into the bed and cringed, 'I'm a goner!'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murdock was sat on the floor, eyes tight shut, Hannibal walked over to him, an amused look on his face, 'Let me guess, you're teaching Billy how to play Hide-And-Seek?'

Murdock laughed and opened his eyes, 'No, Billy's asleep in the corner over there, I was just try'na remember bout the-' He took off his baseball cap and ran a hand through his hair, 'Doc thing, you know, see if I can try and remember what happened in that room.'

'Any luck?' Murdock shook his head, Hannibal pondered for a second, 'Hmmm, why did you go to see Webster anyway, did you have an appointment?'

'No, I'd been feelin kinda weird, you know dizzy and stuff, this orderly found me like that and said that I must be having an anxiety attack.'

'Anxiety attack?'

'Yeah, didn't feel like one though, I tried to tell him but he'd already gone off to find me a nurse. When he returned with one of the nurses, nice lady called Georgina, I tried to tell her too but she musta just thought I was panicking or somethin, kept telling me to calm down.' Murdock gave a wry smile, 'Anyway, she told me they was gonna take me over to see my doctor, I thought she meant Richter at first, but she reminded me that Richter had taken the week off to go to the Bahaman's, told me it'd have to be Webster.'

'I'm guessing you were less then enthusiastic?'

'You got that right, I told em I was fine, but they wasn't having none of it.' Murdock snorted, 'Bet they wish they'd have listened now.'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Um Colonel, I think you may have misjudged Reagans next destination.'

Hannibal walked over to Murdock, who had the blinds wide open, a group of Reagans men could be seen outside, looking as if they were _patrolling _the neighbourhood, 'Murdock don't open them so far, someone might see you.' Hannibal closed the blinds.

Murdock put his wrist on his forehead taking a dramatic stance, 'One so ugly as I must not be seen in the light of day, for I in all my monstrosity could put even the strongest of men off their dinner and make little children cry!' He spoke with a posh British accent.

Hannibal chuckled and passed Murdock a rifle, 'Come on, lets have a little fun with Reagans cronies.' He threw Murdock a balaclava, 'I quite like having to hide our faces, makes it much more mysterious, don't you think?' The mischievous twinkle was in his eyes.

'It sure does Colonel.' Murdock grinned widely, pulling the balaclava over his head.

'Ok Faye, Richard you two stay put, this shouldn't take long.' Hannibal pulled the balaclava over his head, 'Let's go Murdock.' Both men made there way outside.

Reagan's men stopped dead in their tracks as Hannibal and Murdock fired a round towards the sky, 'They're some of them guys who barged into Reagans place.' One of the men shouted out, 'What the hell do you want?'

'Oh, do you take requests?' Hannibal asked innocently, 'Captain, do you want anything off these fine gentleman?'

'Oh yeah, I sure do Colonel, Um, have any of you guys got a spare unicorn?'

'A real buncha wise guys huh?' A smaller man stepped forward, 'Well, let's see if you're still smiling when Reagan gets through with you.'

'Is that a no to his unicorn then?'

The smaller made a swing for Hannibal, but stopped as Hannibal raised his gun to the mans face, 'You think your so tough don't you, standing there with your rifles, well just remember, there's only four of you, and a whole bunch of us.'

'You're wrong pal, there's a whole neighbourhood of people just dying to see the back of you all.' Hannibal lowered his rifle.

'Really?' The man folded his arms, 'That's funny, all I've seen so far is four guys running around with guns, shouting out threats while the rest of the people just sit around and do nothing.'

'Well, you may have scared a few people, but don't worry, we'll fix that soon enough.' Hannibal shot at their rivals feet, 'Now unless you don't want the next round to miss I suggest you all go back home to your master.'

'You'll be sorry!' The men got into their vehicles and drove off.

'They nearly always say that.' Hannibal turned to Murdock, 'We need to get the neighbourhood on side, because as long as Reagans got everybody running scared he's winning.' Hannibal took a cigar out of his pocket, 'They need to stick up for themselves and we need to organise a town meeting, but we can't go in as ourselves, it's too risky and if we wear these we'll probably look like thugs to them.'

Murdock lowered his head momentarily, then raised it again, 'I think I may have an idea Colonel.'

Hannibal grinned enthusiastically, 'Great Murdock.'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'What do you mean there was nothing you could do?' Reagan bellowed at the small man who had taken a swing at Hannibal outside of the Carpenters house.

'They had weapons Mr Reagan.'

'I know they have weapons Michaels, I noticed that when they shot at me!' Reagan spat at the smaller man, 'The question is, where were yours?'

'The folks in the neighbourhood usually just stay in their houses now when we show up, so we didn't think we'd need em.' Michaels shrugged.

'Well obviously you do, and unless I tell you otherwise, you'll keep your weapons on your persons at all time, understand me?'

'Yes sir.' Michaels nodded.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murdock passed Hannibal a sheet of paper, 'What do you think Colonel?'

'Nice.' Hannibal praised, 'This idea of yours to make us gang leader's costumes is great Murdock, are we ready to get started on these?'

'Yeah, Faye's getting her sewing machine as we speak.'

'Right, now all we need to do is find the materials.' Hannibal looked over at Richard, 'We'll need your help with that.'

Richard jumped up from his seat and smiled, 'Ok, follow me Murdock.'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Are you sure we should be leavin him alone in there?' BA looked back at the hospital as he and Face walked to the van.

'Well visiting hours are over and none of Reagans guys have turned up, so unless they're planning on going through all the trouble of climbing in through his top story window, I doubt they'll be coming for him tonight.'

'So I had to wear this ridiculous suit and wig for nothin?' BA glowered at Face before jumping into the van.

'Hey, it's not my fault nobody turned up!' Face held his hand out defensively, he tried to get in the van but BA drove it forward slightly, 'What are you doing?'

BA stuck his head out of the window, 'Gettin my own back for everythin you've made me do today.' He edged the van forward again, 'Looks like you'll need to find yourself a new ride, either that or walk back.'

'What? You can't just leave me here; it's getting late. BA!' Face called out, running after the van, 'How am I supposed to get back?' he yelled, peeved.

BA giggled impishly, 'Why don't you think up a scam?'

'Very funny!' Face rolled his eyes, groaning as he saw the van drive away in the distance.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murdock walked around the room, paper in hand giving helpful instructions as Faye busily sewed his creation.

Hannibal and Richard cut up dark blue material, which were once old bed sheets, ready for Faye to sew together. Murdock passed them to her, in exchange for her finished product; he placed it on top of the pile of other finished costumes.

Hannibal stood up and stretched his back, his and Richard job was done, now all they had to do was wait for Faye to finish off the sewing, and then Murdocks idea would be complete.

The dark blue bed sheets had been turned into four identical, yet different sized homemade coveralls, and the leftover material was turned into four bandanas, to wear over their mouths for a facial disguise.

Hannibal grabbed one of the costumes and smiled widely, 'These are perfect Murdock.'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I hate you Murdock.' BA grouched as he stood wearing the costume that his friend had designed.

'Now be nice BA that idea Murdock came up with was excellent, and like he said, now we've got something that we can wear all the time, and an excuse to wear it.'

BA snarled at Hannibal who was also wearing one of the costumes, 'Man I don't have to wear the fools costume all the time do I?'

'Of course not Sergeant, I mean there's no need to when we're back at our hideout is there?' Hannibal stifled a grin as BA scowled

'Aww cheer up Big Guy, I think it looks good on ya.' Murdock tugged at his own costume, 'I was gonna make a cape for the Colonel, but by the time we'd managed to get enough material to fit around your body there was nothing left to use.'

BA clenched his fists angrily, 'Man that does it!'

'Now, now BA, don't get angry, I was just saaaaayyyy-' Murdock dodged out of the way as BA made a dive for him, '-ing.' Murdock ran away from BA who angrily chased him around their client's living room.

'I'm a get you fool!'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'….Not to mention the appalling attitude from the driver, you'd think that cabdrivers would make an effort to be courteous, but nooooooo, not mine, I had to get Oscar the Grouch!' Face complained about his journey back to the Carpenters house as BA drove them back to their hideout.

Hannibal tried to hide a sardonic grin, 'Sounds like you had an eventful time Lieutenant.'

Face shot Hannibal a dirty look, before looking down at the costume he had on, 'Do we really need to wear these now Hannibal?'

'Yeah, it'll get us used to wearing them before we have our little neighbourhood meeting tomorrow.'

'Right…' Face turned to his friend sitting besides him, 'You've hardly said a word Murdock.'

'He's probably try'na remember what happened back at the VA again.' BA spoke up.

'Have you remembered anything?'

'Not yet Faceguy.' Murdock sighed, 'I need to remember what happened in that room, so far all I've got is this feelin of anger and frustration, but I don't know why.'

'Don't worry, it'll come to you eventually.' Hannibal assured.

'Hmmm, what If I got really angry and turned into some sort of murderous beast, you know, kinda like the incredible Hulk gone bad?' Murdock surmised, 'Maybe something in the room infuriated me so much that it caused me to transform, yeah that makes sense!'

'Only to you.' Face muttered.

'Shut up fool, you ain't no incredible Hulk!'

Hannibal twisted his seat around to face Murdock, 'Captain you didn't murder anyone.'

'We don't know that for sure, I mean technically I as myself may not have done, but maybe Mulk did.'

Face raised an eyebrow, 'Mulk?'

'Yeah Mulk, you know the beast I turn into.' Murdock explained, 'Hey, if my theory is right then that could mean you're all in danger, cus you know, if any of you make me really angry who knows what could happen, I could end up murdering all of you!'

'In your dreams sucka!' BA glared at Murdock.

'Murdock you are not a murderer.'

'How do you know I'm not Face?'

'Because I know you.'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning sun shone down on the van. BA yawned widely as he drove to their client's house; all four men wore their gang outfits, 'Tired Sergeant?' Hannibal smirked.

'Tired? The fool kept me up talkin to his invisible dog!' BA complained, 'He finally went sleep just as it was my turn to keep watch.'

'But you had the last watch.' Face pointed out.

BA groaned, 'I know.' He turned round to glare at Murdock, who just shrugged and smiled apologetically.

'Billy couldn't sleep, could you not boy?' Murdock explained, he smiled and wiped his face as though a dog had just licked it, then moved back in his seat laughing, 'Down boy!'

BA rolled his eyes, then turned to his CO, 'Do you really think this neighbourhood meeting is gonna work Hannibal?'

'It has too, I know they're scared now but if we don't get enough people who are brave enough to stand up for themselves then Reagan and his goons'll win because they'll not have enough people to stand against them.' Hannibal tightened his bandana, 'But don't worry, once we've had our say, I'm sure they'll come around.'

BA hit the brakes as they reached the neighbourhood.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Carpenters living room was filled with unconvinced faces as Hannibal called for their support. As much as he tried to convince them that they would be able to defeat Reagan and his gang if they would just stand up to them and stick together, he wasn't managing to win them over.

'No way.' One of the neighbours held his hands out dismissively, 'I've seen what Reagans gang does to people who try to stick up for themselves, and I certainly don't wanna be in the firing line for one of them experiences.'

Everybody shouted, 'Yeah!' in agreement to what he had said.

Hannibal stepped forward, 'Listen, I know it's hard but you've gotta remember, there's more of you than there is of them.'

'There won't be if they keep putting folks in hospital!' A white haired neighbour pointed out. Again everyone showed their agreement.

Murdock stood besides Hannibal, 'If you don't stand up for yourselves then you'll be lettin Reagan and his goons take over your lives, most of you are already scared to leave your own homes, I mean do any of you really wanna spend your life like this?'

'Yeah man, what have any of you got to lose?'

They all looked at BA then whispered between themselves. After a few minutes the white haired man spoke up, 'Ok, we've thought your proposal over and we've decided that what you say is right, whether we think we'll be able to defeat Reagan or not, it doesn't matter, we've still got to try because as long as he and his gang are around our lives just ain't worth living.' He turned to Hannibal, 'So you can count us in.'

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5: Fun, Fights and Friends

**Chapter 5**

Murdock walked casually across their client's living room; he sat on the arm of the settee, looking up at Face who was peeping out of the window, in case any of Reagan's goons turned up. They'd been told to hold the fort down at the Carpenters house whilst Hannibal and BA where accompanying Richard and Faye to the hospital as they went to bring Jack home. He could see a few of the neighbours walking around outside, ready and alert to give a warning if any of Reagans gang turned up.

'You know Face, I been thinkin…'

'Oh no, that can't be good.'

'Hey!' Murdock huffed good-naturedly, 'I been thinkin about the Mulk thing, you know, I wonder if there's some kinda trigger that sets him off and somehow the Doc pulled it, and, well, the consequences weren't good for him.'

'Murdock, there is no Mulk!' Face turned his full attention to his friend.

Murdock was about to disagree but stopped, sighing, 'Yeah, you're probably right; it's probably just my way of tryin to repress the awful memory of the terrible thing I've done.'

'You've not done anything terrible, that's not what I meant when I said…'

Murdock stood up and walked towards the kitchen, 'I guess your trying to repress the truth too Faceman.'

'I'm not repressing anything!' Face contemplated following Murdock but decided against it. Instead he took his position at the window, peeping out of it once again.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A white Cadillac was hidden behind some bushes, just off the road. Michaels tapped impatiently on the steering wheels as he held a pair of binoculars to his face, staring at the road ahead. He wiped his long black hair out of the way as the warm wind blew in through the open window. The stocky man next to him fiddled with his rifle.

'We've been here for almost an hour now.' The red haired stocky man grouched.

'And we'll stay here for another hour if we have to.' Michaels kept the binoculars firmly to his face, watching the road, 'Reagans already had a go at me, I'm not gonna feel his wrath again just cus you're feeling a little bored Jase.'

Jase stretched and leant back in his seat, 'I was just sayin…'

They sat in silence again until a vehicle coming up the road in the distance caught Michaels eye, he pointed towards the A-Team's van, 'Finally, now lets see how well they fair when they're the ones caught off guard.' He threw the binoculars down, grabbing the car phone and punching in a number with his thumb. He held it to his ear, 'They're coming up the roar now Mr Reagan.' Michaels spoke into the retriever, 'Right, got it.' He turned on the ignition as the van went past them, waiting a moment before slowly driving onto the road and following the van, 'Reagan said Jones and Gregson are waiting up at the turning just before the hospital.'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BA looked through the rear-view mirror, 'Someone's followin us.'

'White Cadillac?' He nodded at Hannibal, 'They pulled up onto the road after we went past that last turning.'

'That's got to be some of Reagans men; they've got a White Cadillac.' Richard sat up straight on Murdock's usual seat. 'How have they managed to find out that Jacks coming home today?'

'They probably haven't, my guess is they were expecting you or us to visit Jack at the hospital sometime today so they were just waiting for someone to turn up.' Hannibal grabbed his Ruger AC556K assault rifle as bullets were shot from the tailing car,

'Hold it steady BA.' Hannibal rolled down the glass, sticking his upper body out of the window and shooting returning fire at the vehicle behind them.

BA picked up the speed slightly; groaning angrily each time a bullet hitting off the vans metalwork could be heard. Richard and Faye's knuckles were white as they gripped onto their seats for dear life, neither one of them used to the speed.

Hannibal put his upper body back into the van to replace the clip just in time to see Jones and Gregsons trucks blocking the way, both men stood in front of them, rifles in hand, 'Looks like they're really making an effort this time.' Hannibal sniggered.

'You'd all better hang on, I'm goin through!' BA warned as he slammed his foot down on the gas. The two men barely had time to jump out of the way as BA drove straight through the middle of the trucks without slowing down. Both trucks flipped over onto their sides. The men shot furiously at the van before slamming their weapons onto the ground and staring sombrely at their vehicles.

Hannibal, who was now wearing a smug grin stuck his weapon out of the window again and shot at Michaels Cadillac that was still following them. His bullets pierced through the left front wheel, causing the Cadillac to swerve out of control and off the road, stopping when it finally hit a tree.

They arrived at the hospital minutes later, Hannibal turned to face their passengers, 'We'll wait here why you go and get Jack.' He pulled at the shoulder of his coverall, 'Somehow I don't think our attire will help us to blend in.'

The couple nodded and got out of the van, making their way towards the hospital building.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Murdock what are you doing in there?' Face called out after hearing yet another unnerving clanging noise coming from the kitchen, 'We're supposed to be taking care of their house, not demolishing it!'

'Relax Face, everything's fine; I'm just setting up a little obstacle course for Billy to keep him occupied.' Murdock answered cheerfully.

'Obstacle course?' Face exclaimed, rushing to the kitchen, his jaw dropping as he saw what his friend had done. The drawers from the kitchen cabinets were spread across the floor in two straight lines, propped up onto each other so that they rose up slightly like a triangle. Presumably it was some sort of tunnel for Billy to crawl under.

Different sized cabinet doors were open, which Face guessed was supposed to be for the hurdles, and the kitchen stools were placed upside down in a line, with a slight gap between them like a weave poll. Although Face had to admit that he was impressed by the sheer concept and inventiveness of it all, the fact that the occupants of the house would soon be arriving back home made him feel more than a little edgy.

'Hey do you wanna watch while Billy tries it out?'

'Murdock, why do you do this to me?'

His friend who was busy making some last minute alterations to the gaps between the stools looked up innocently, 'Do what Faceguy?'

Face signalled dramatically at the creative mess in front of them, sighing as he saw the confused look on Murdocks face, 'Just clean this up, they could be back anytime now and if they see the mess their kitchen is in then it's gonna be me who gets the blame!'

Murdock placed his hands behind his head, unbothered, 'Relax Faceguy, they said make yourselves at home.'

'I don't think they meant that litera-' Face paused, giving his friend a questionable glance, '…how exactly is _this _making yourself at home?' Murdock opened his mouth to answer but Face raised a hand to stop him, 'Wait forget I asked that, I just remembered this is _you_ I'm talking to.'

Murdock gave a lopsided grin before bringing the air closer to him with his right hand, 'Come on boy.'

'Now what are you doing?'

'Billy wants a go at the obstacle course; he can have one go right Face?' He batted his eyes pleadingly.

Face rolled his, 'Ok, one go, but be quick.'

Murdock beamed, 'Great, you are not gonna regret this Face.'

'Somehow I think I might.'

'Just watch.' He turned to a spot on the floor besides him, 'Right Billy, now listen, this is what I want you to do,' He moved over to the drawers, getting on his hands and knees and crawling besides it, 'first I want you to run through here.' He moved to the doors, 'Then I want you to jump over these,' He leaped over each one of them, 'and finally I want you to weave through these.' He moved in-between the stools. 'Got that?'

Face applauded sarcastically, 'That was impressive Murdock, although the tunnel needs work, you're supposed to run _inside_ of it not beside it.'

Murdock chuckled, 'The tunnels not my size.' He stroked the air, 'Ok Billy, now it's your turn. Go!'

Face stared in feigned amazement as nothing happened, relying on the cheers of encouragement from his excitable friend to work out where about on the course the imaginary canine was up to. The sudden sound of ecstatic clapping led Face to believe that Billy had finished, so he applauded too, 'That was great Billy.'

'It sure was. Which part do you think he was best at Face?'

Face quickly rushed over to the window as he heard a vehicle pull up, 'Oh no.' He groaned, frantically returning to the kitchen, 'Put all this back Murdock, they're here.' He closed the cabinet doors as Murdock began putting the drawers back in.

The sound of the front door opening could be heard from where they was, 'Ok, you hurry up and finish this off, I'll stall em.' Face walked casually out of the kitchen.

A little too casually for Hannibals liking, 'Where's Murdock?'

'In the kitchen, hey let me help you.' Face quickly took Richards place, helping Jack down on the settee.

'Thanks.' Jack smiled.

The sudden thud coming from Murdocks direction caused Face to cringe as Faye rushed worriedly into the kitchen, 'You ok Murdock?'

'Yeah I'm fine.'

Face walked sheepishly into the kitchen, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw that the kitchen, apart from the stool on its side, was just like the Carpenters had left it.

'Did you knock this over?' Faye smiled as she picking up the stool.

'Yeah, guess I'm just clumsy, huh Face?' Murdock winked at his friend.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The afternoon since their little gun fight with Michaels and friends had been a quiet one, which is why Hannibal had decided that it may be better if they left the Carpenters alone to have some privacy, seen as Jack had just returned home.

Also BA wasn't happy with the sound his van had been making as they had driven back to their clients house, so he wanted to check that out too.

So now Hannibal, Face and Murdock chatted in their living room as BA worked on the van outside.

Hannibal had laughed when Face and Murdock had confessed to him about the obstacle course, even giving Murdock a few ideas for some more obstacles. Much to Face's displeasure, in his opinion, giving Murdock ideas was usually a bad one.

BA wiped his brow as he walked into their hideout, 'Finished man, what now?'

'Well I was thinking that at least one of us should probably go back to the neighbourhood, just to keep a lookout for any unwanted guests.' Hannibal looked around at the people in the room, grinning, 'Any volunteers?'

Murdock began to stand up enthusiastically but stopped as BA spoke hurriedly, 'I'll go, I just fixed my van,' He scowled at Murdock, 'and I don't want no fool breakin it again!' Murdock sat down again, his face looking as though he had just been kicked.

Hannibal stood up happily, 'Well that settles it then, BA you drive around the neighbourhood and keep watch. If anything happens and you need backup then just call here from the van phone ok.'

'Right man.' BA nodded, leaving the room. They could hear as he started up the van and drove away.

Face eyed Hannibal up and down, 'And if there is trouble, then just how exactly do you suppose we get there, _without _a ride?'

His CO began the march on the spot, 'The old fashioned way of course Face.'

'Right…' Face smirked sarcastically, 'I'll just go and find us a horse and cart then.'

Hannibal's eyes narrowed, 'Very funny.' Then he smiled, 'I guess you're right though, we will need a vehicle, you're just gonna have to find one then whilst me and Murdock relax here.'

Now it was Face's turn to narrow _his_ eyes as he grabbed hold of the makeup kit sulkily and started to apply a moustache.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'..I don't care Michaels, it was three cars against one, we were waiting for _them_ this time, and you still blew it!' Reagan screamed down the telephone, 'Now listen up, I want you to get rid of these new guys, things have been nothing but trouble since they arrived. I don't know where they came from, but I want them out of here.' He listened to Michaels at the other end, and then scowled, 'What do you mean how? Just show them that this gang is not one to be messed with!'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BA hadn't been driving around the neighbourhood long when an unwanted car turned up, he watched as a tall thin man with light hair and a slightly smaller, older looking man got out of it. Allowing a small smile to pass his lips as he witnessed the new found courage that the people of the neighbourhood now had, as they ordered the gang members to leave.

His brow creased as the smaller man gave one of the neighbours a low blow to the stomach. He began to open the van door, but stopped as the neighbours beside him hit back causing the two men to retreat back to their car.

'You're all getting outta line and Reagan don't like it when people get outta line, that's why you're all gonna be punished, until you see the error of your ways!' He heard the taller man shout out, as they drove away. 'This isn't over, it's just beginning!'

BA jumped out of the van to help the winded man up, 'Thanks, what do you think he meant anyway?'

BA shrugged, 'Probably just talk.'

He looked at BA, 'And if it isn't?'

'Then we'll probably have a big fight on our hands.'

Unluckily for them it seemed as though it was going to be the latter as no sooner than the two men had left, another five vehicles had arrived, each full with rival gang members, and each rival gang member holding a rifle.

They jumped out of their vehicles and began to shoot up the neighbourhood, hitting houses, vehicles, anything that was in their way.

BA warned everyone to get down. Telling the people without a weapon to go somewhere safe, and giving the ones with weapons instructions on where to go and where to aim. They needed backup, but he didn't have time to call the others at the hideout, they'd just have to try and hold them off by themselves.

Luckily though, the gang members, led by Michaels, seemed to be more intent on damaging property, than people.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Face drove his scammed vehicle to the back of the hideout, 'Face, what is it with you and taxicabs?' Hannibal asked as he and Murdock walked out the back door.

Face removed his moustache and got out of the cab, 'You asked for a vehicle, I got us a vehicle.' He slammed the door shut, 'Which incidentally needs to be taken back in about an hour.'

'An hour? Face what use is that?'

'Hey, you told me to get us a ride, I got us a ride. Now I'm pretty sure we're not gonna be sitting around here for much longer, regardless of whether BA calls us or not, so I think under the circumstances, one hour will be plenty of time!'

'You're losing your touch Face.' Hannibal walked back into the house.

'I am not losing my touch!' Face retorted, turning to Murdock, 'I'm not, am I?'

Murdock just shrugged, 'How can a murderer like me judge.'

'Murdock, would you cut it out!' Face snapped, something inside of him just seeming to burst, 'You are not a murderer!'

Murdock was taken aback, 'Face, I…'

'Why do you keep insisting that you're the murderer huh, why?' He continued angrily, 'You need to wake up Murdock, this isn't some game, this…'

Face's last few words seemed to have hit a raw nerve, Murdock scowled, 'Oh what, do you think I want to be a murderer, do you think I'm _enjoying_ this?'

'You know what, I'm not to sure!' Face spat.

Hannibal walked outside, 'What's going on?' Both men however were to busy caught up in their argument to notice him.

'I can't believe you actually think that, I can't believe you think that I might be finding _this _fun!' Murdock retorted.

'Yeah, well maybe I don't know what to believe anymore.' He folded his arms irritably, 'At least not when it comes to you and not giving up.'

'And what's that supposed to mean?'

Face's voice softened slightly, 'This hasn't been a walk in the park for us either you know, I mean…'

'Oh, oh there you go again Faceman, turning everything around so it's about you!'

Face gritted his teeth, 'That's it; we are not having this conversation!'

'You guys, cut it out!' Hannibal ordered.

Face stormed past him, into the house, 'Oh don't worry, I'm through here!'

'What a jerk!' Murdock huffed.

'No he isn't.'

Murdock looked Hannibal in the eyes, 'But he, I…'

'Face is just worried about you,' Hannibal spoke matter-of-factly, 'and you know it.'

Murdock began to open his mouth, but stopped, slumping down on the doorstep, resting his head onto his fists, 'I know. I'm the jerk.'

Hannibal patted his shoulder and sat besides him, 'Are you ok?'

'Yeah, I just, I, I don't wanna be Murdock the murderer anymore, I want to go back to being irregular old Murdock.' He spoke softly, his eyes childlike and innocent.

'I know.' Hannibal put his arm around his younger friend.

'You'd think I'd be used to this, people getting killed, you know?' Murdock took off his cap, staring at the dark blue material, 'Being in Nam and all.'

'You never get used to it.'

'But, but Nam was different. The doc was killed in cold blood.' Murdock turned to Hannibal, and looked him straight in the eye, 'I'm not a cold-blooded murderer.'

'No, your not.'

'What if I am though? What if I did do it?' He lowered his head.

Hannibal used his index finger to lift Murdocks head back up, 'You need to have a little more faith in yourself Captain, I think this is the reason Face snapped at you earlier, it's as though you've given up.

'It's not that I've given up, it's just, I,' Murdock rubbed his hand down his face, trying to get his thoughts together into something that would hopefully make some sort of sense, 'Everything's pointing to me, making it seemingly obvious that I'm the killer, I mean you can't deny that it looks pretty bad, I'm just trying my best to stay focused, to stick with the reality of what I've done.'

'You haven't done anything, and this is the furthest from reality you've ever been if you think otherwise.' Hannibal spoke calmly.

'Why do you guys believe in my innocence so much, what makes you all so sure I didn't do it?'

Hannibal leant forward, looking at a spot on the floor, thinking carefully before answering the question. He turned to Murdock, 'I wanna try something ok?'

'Sure Colonel.'

'Ok, I want you to look deep down Murdock.' Hannibal chuckled as Murdock looked down at the floor, jokingly misunderstanding what his CO had meant, 'Not like that, I mean deep down inside yourself.'

'Oh right, got it.' He shut his eyes tight, 'Now what?'

'Now I want you to free your mind of all thoughts.'

'Ok, lookin deep down, mind free.' Murdock opened an eye, 'I freed my mind quick didn't I?'

'Murdock!' Hannibal smiled as Murdock quickly shut both eyes again, 'I'm going to ask you two questions that will hopefully answer yours and I want you to give me the first answer that comes into your head, which is why I need you to empty your mind.'

Murdock nodded, 'I'm ready Colonel.'

'If either myself, Face or BA were in the position you are now would you believe that any of us would be the murderer?'

Murdock answered instantly, 'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because I know you all, and I know you would never…' Murdock opened his eyes, 'I, I get it now Colonel, the only way any of us would believe that one of us had done something like this is if there was foolproof evidence of it, and in this case it's my memory that's the key to unlocking the truth.'

'Right, and the only way we'll believe it is if you remember doing it.'

'Which is why I need to remember, I gotta remember.'

'And you will do Murdock, Eventually.' Hannibal assured, 'Then you'll realise that we were right all along.'

'Thanks Colonel, for everything.' Murdock smiled gratefully, 'I guess with everything that's been happening I just haven't had a chance to think clearly about it.'

'I know Murdock, things will get better though.'

Murdock smiled and nodded, placing his cap back on his head and putting his hands in his pockets. He walked into the house, leaning on the living room door.

'As Billy been behaving well?'

Face looked up from where he was sitting on the couch and smiled, 'Yeah, he's been very good; showing me new tricks you've shown him and everything.'

Murdock walked over to Face, 'Great, hey did he show you the superdog hoop trick?'

'Superdog hoop trick? Nice name.' Face laughed, then turned solemn, 'Listen Murdock, about what happened outside, I…'

'It was completely my fault, and I take full responsibility for it.'

'Nooo Murdock, it takes two to…'

Murdock raised a hand, interrupting Face once again, 'I was out of line, I said things I shouldn't have said, things I didn't mean an-'

'Murdock, we both did that.'

'…And, if you don't let me take full responsibility, then you will leave me no choice but to perform the whole of _Macbeth the musical_'

Face raised an eyebrow, 'There's a Macbeth the musical?'

'I don't know, but there is now.' Murdock gave his friend a wide, crazy looking smile.

'Well in that case, I'm going to insist you take the blame.' Face joked, but conscience got the better of him, 'You've got to let me take some of the blame though Murdock, it just wouldn't feel right otherwise.'

'Ok.' Murdock shrugged, before suddenly breaking into song about the three witches.

'Murdock!' Face groaned.

The telephone began to ring, 'I'll get it.' Hannibal called out.

'Hey, if you take some of the blame then it's only fair that I get to sing one of the songs.'

'Alright, alright.' Face held his hands up defensively, 'But does it _have_ to be in the tune of _Que Sera Sera_?'

'Of course.' Murdock looked at him as though he had asked the silliest question in the world.

He was about to continue his song, but luckily for Face Hannibal stopped him, 'Grab your stuff, that was BA, there's been some trouble in the neighbourhood, he says the place has been shot up pretty bad.'

* * *

**TBC**

A/N: Thankyou very much to everyone who has read or reviewed this story so far.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Donation

**Chapter 6**

Hannibal, Face and Murdock were met by a lot of angry faces as they pulled into the neighbourhood. Although BA's face was hidden by the bandana he wore, feelings of irritability and frustration were radiating of him.

Nobody had been hurt in the fight; the apposing gang's sole intent seemed to be less about shooting holes through the people of the neighbourhood and more about destroying inanimate objects belonging to them.

BA and the people who were able to help did a good job at fending them off, but the damage that had been done to the homes, vehicles and valuables was undeniably bad and would take a hefty sum to fix or replace. Sadly though, some of the things that'd been damaged were just irreplaceable, adding the neighbours misery and anger.

Their feelings though, after Reagan's gang had left had quickly turned from anger towards the real culprits to anger towards their four new acquaintances, who had told them to fight for themselves, who had told them that if they just stuck together they would beat Reagan. Well they'd stuck together, they'd fought for themselves, and this is where it had gotten them. They were worst off now then they had been before many of them thought and unfortunately for BA, seen has he was the only one of them there, he'd received the full force of their displeasure.

Although when Faye and Richard had tried to calm them down and attempted to defend the disgruntled Sergeant some of the angry mob had turned on them too.

The three bandana masked, coverall dressed men got out of the cab, taking a look around at their surroundings.

'Oh yeah, yeah, you take a real good look around, take a look around at the mess that _you_'ve caused!' An averaged sized middle aged man with short fair hair pointed accusingly at the three of them.

'Gregson stop that, you're being unreasonable!' Richard reprimanded, 'Now these gentleman have come here to help us, to try and save this neighbourhood!'

Gregson snorted, 'Oh yeah, and a great job they've been doing so far!'

'Things sometimes have to get worse before they can get better.' Hannibal shrugged.

'There's worse and then there's catastrophic.' Gregson pointed to their surroundings, '_This_ is catastrophic!' He got a grunt of approval from his fellow neighbours.

'Don't over exaggerate.' Faye folded her arms crossly, 'Yes this is bad, but at least nobody got hurt, I mean yes, we all feel the sentimental pain but this isn't nearly as bad as it could have been, so lets all look to the positives instead of dwelling over the negatives.'

'What positives?' Gregson questioned, 'There's been nothing positive since _they_ got here!'

Hannibal looked at the finger pointing towards the four of them, 'And nothing positive happened before we got here either.' His brow furrowed, 'Reagan is attacking harder now, and do you know why? Fear, that's why because he's seen what you're capable of, he knows now that you're not going to let him walk all over you without a fight…'

'Well they sure didn't look afraid.' A young woman with flowing auburn hair called out.

They still weren't getting the point so Face attempted to help, turning on his charm he added, 'Don't you see, they don't need to look afraid, their desperation speaks volumes.' He carefully scooped a piece of broken glass off the floor, looking around at their surroundings, 'They're trying their hardest to scare you all again, they need to scare you all because that's what their whole operation is about, fear, and without that Reagan and his gang have nothing, and _that _is what's scaring the hell outta them.' Face glanced at the people, satisfied that by the looks on their faces he seemed to have won the majority of them over.

Not all of them though, 'Oh, that's fantastic and all, but how exactly does _that _fix any of _this_?' Gregson demanded, 'Where are we gonna get the money to pay for all of this?'

'Oh I think I may know just the person who could help.' Hannibal grinned, walking towards the Carpenters house, his friends and the Carpenters following him inside.

'Can I get a reward for guessin who the person is Colonel?' Murdock requested knowingly.

Hannibal just smirked, 'I'm sure Reagan like so many others would be only too happy to give us a donation.'

Face groaned, 'Great, and let me guess, we're going in the front way right?'

'Is there any other way?' There was a hint of mischief in their CO's voice that worried the three of them.

'And if they're expecting us?' Face shot Hannibal a look.

'So you're gonna go up to Reagan and just ask that he gives you the money to pay for it all?' Jack asked incredulously.

Hannibal shrugged then nodded, 'Yeah.'

'Wow, you're crazy.'

Hannibal pointed to Murdock, 'No he's crazy, I'm just on the Jazz.'

'Man when you on the Jazz you are crazy!'

Hannibal laughed at BA then turned his attention to the task at hand, 'Right, well Face and BA you're with me, we'll go and get the donation, Murdock you stay here in case anyone else turns up.'

'Got it Colonel.'

'Face you go and get the makeup kit from the van.'

'The makeup kit?' Face sounded shocked, 'You mean we're wearing a disguise under our disguises?'

'Well yeah in case something goes wrong, they may take our bandanas off.' Hannibal looked at the surprised expressions on his friends' faces, 'What, you don't think I'm that reckless do you?'

The three of them looked at each other, then at Hannibal, exclaiming, 'Yes.' in unison.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Can't I just take this back and then meet you there?' Face spoke into the radio as he drove the cab behind the van.

'No.' Came Hannibal's voice from said radio, 'Reagans first, then you can take the cab back, this shouldn't take long.'

'But the hours almost up Hannibal, and I…'

'Face!'

'Alright, alright!' Face sighed, 'But this is gonna cost us you know.'

BA and Face pulled their vehicles up to Reagans headquarters and got out of them, weapons in hand.

Hannibal signalled for them to follow him, whispering, 'Now BA!'

With that BA kicked the door down.

Reagan shot to his feet perturbed, 'We just got that fixed from the last time you visited!'

'Aw, shame.' Hannibal rolled his eyes, he shot a round in the air, 'Now a couple of your goons were a little clumsy, broke a few things, and well, being the upstanding citizen that you are I expect you'll be only too eager to pay for the damages.'

'You've come here to ask for my money?' Reagan sniggered confidently, a little too confidently for Hannibals liking. The three of them were suddenly more alert, they looked around but it was too late, they were surrounded. It was clear now that Reagan was expecting them. Face and BA shot their calm as ever leader a look.

'Tie em up!' A few of Reagans men nodded, taking their guests weapons, grabbing hold of their arms and dragging them away. 'Lets see how well the people do now with them out of the way.' He walked after them, 'Oh and I'm curious, what do you look like behind your masks?'

Hannibal turned his head around to look at his friends as they walked, 'Hey, you were right Face, they were expecting us.'

Face was too exasperated to talk to his CO so instead he just settled with a dirty look to tell Hannibal exactly how he was feeling. Behind him BA had a very similar expression on his face which was also aimed at their trusted leader. This only seemed to add to their Colonels amusement.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Carpenters living room was filled with laughter as the three of them chatted to their houseguest. The atmosphere was great and their spirits were high. Faye and Richard had been a little concerned when the guys had left but the calm and carefree vibes from Murdock had quickly put an end to their worry.

Unbeknown to them though Murdock had been keeping a subtle but careful eye on the clock, watching the minutes pass by.

Jack gasped from laughing so hard, 'Man you tell the best stories.'

'I agree, got anymore for us Murdock?' Faye wiped a tear from her eye.

Murdock cuddled the air, 'I've told loads already, I think Billy wants to hear some of yours.'

'Hmmm, well let's see, there was this one time when me and Faye had both started dating.' Richard began, 'It was a cold evening an-'

'Oh no, not this one Dad!' Jack protested, 'I've heard it so many times before I feel like I lived through it, and I wasn't even born.'

'Yeah, well Murdock hasn't and it's quite humorous too.'

'It wasn't funny the first time you told it Dad, so I can't see how it'd be funny now.'

'Oh let your father tell the story honey.'

'Thankyou.' Richard nodded, 'Well...'

Murdock suddenly stood up.

'See even he doesn't wanna hear it.' Jack sniggered.

'They've been gone to long.' He said simply, 'I'll go see what's keeping em.'

'Perhaps they just stopped off to give the cab back?' Faye reassured.

Murdock smiled warmly, 'Maybe.' he put on his bandana, 'Hey, can I borrow your car?'

'Sure, I'll come with you if you'd like?' Richard offered, tossing him the keys.

Murdock put his hand out and caught them, 'No, that's ok.' He made his way to the door.

'But what if you run into some trouble?'

Murdock grabbed his rifle, slipping the strap over his shoulder before turning to Faye, 'I'll be fine.' He opened the door, 'Take good care of Billy for me while I'm gone.'

Murdock jumped into the red car and turned on the ignition, 'What trouble have you guys gotten yourself into this time?' He muttered, tapping on the steering wheel impatiently as he waited for the old car to kick into action. Luckily the Carpenters car was one of the few that hadn't been shot up. Unfortunately though it must have been one of the oldest and slowest vehicles in the neighbourhood.

'Don't wait up guys, this could take some time.' Murdock spoke dryly as the car finally started to move, 'Why did the Faceman have to take the cab with him?'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'…looks like we'll just have to wait until Murdock gets here.' Hannibal whispered.

BA groaned, 'Man we're never getting out!' He spoke just as quietly.

The three of them were tied against wooden pillars, easily broken if BA put his mind and strength into it but the three rifles pointing towards them, two from the front and one at the rear prevented him from doing so. They had their bandanas around their necks, a moustache and fake eyebrows on each of their faces.

Face wriggled his wrists against the ropes trying unsuccessfully to put them into a more comfortable position, 'I just hope he gets here _before_ they decide to dispose of us.'

'Man if you keep squirming like that you'll get us all shot!' BA warned.

'Well look on the bright side fella's, at least if they kill us Face won't have to worry about paying for returning the cab late.'

Face glared at Hannibal, 'I'd hardly call that bright.'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murdock stopped the car just out of site of Reagans place. It had taken longer than desired to get there but considering the speed of the old rust bucket Murdock hadn't done half bad.

He got out and scouted the area. Two of Reagan's men were standing guard outside, luckily for Murdock though they were not stood together, so it looked as though getting into the vicinity at least was going to be relatively easy.

He scooped a stone up off the ground and made his way stealthily up to the first guard, 'Nice day huh?'

The guards spun himself round, 'Hey, you!'

'Catch!' Murdock threw the stone at the man who held out his hands to catch it, sending him momentarily off gaud and giving Murdock a chance to land a solid punch on his nose. The man fell unconsciously to the ground.

He repeated the tactic on the other guard, smiling as it worked wonders once again.

That was the outside sorted, now he just had to find his unit and get them out.

He peered through a window and spotted Regan sat at his desk and a few of his men chatting in the corner but no Hannibal, Face or BA, which meant they were probably in the back somewhere so that's were Murdock headed.

Looking through the back window a small smile flashed across his mouth as he spotted his friends. Finding them was the easy part however; he still had the task of breaking them out. He needed to find some sort of a diversion; fortunately diversions were usually one of Murdock's fortes.

Murdock looked around before noticing BA's van and the cab. He crept over to the van and slid the door open, getting into the back. He began searching around, 'Gotcha!' He beamed, holding out a box of dynamite, 'You were right Colonel, this baby will come in handy one day, and that day is today!' He removed a few sticks from the box before safely placing the box back into its place and getting out of the van.

Murdock then turned his attention to Face's cab, which was going to be the essence of his diversion. He got into it and drove it slowly around to the back of the building before getting out again.

He stood away from the vehicle and took out a match from his pocket, hoping that Face would be so glad of their escape that he wouldn't care about the damage that was soon to be inflicted on his borrowed cab. He knew that wouldn't really be the case but he didn't care, setting the match alight he placed the flame onto the fuse of the dynamite and threw the explosive towards the cab.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'What was that?' One of the men who were guarding the captives asked as he heard the loud bang, the other two men looked at him then each other before the three of them rushed out of the building.

The good thing about being in such a close-knit unit meant that they did not always have to tell each other the plan when one was formulated. BA did what he had wanted to do since being tied up to the wooden pillar; he used his strength to snap it in two then quickly went over to his friends, untying the knots.

'See, I told you Murdock would get us out.' Hannibal rubbed at his wrists as they made their way out of the building.

Another explosion was heard as Murdock threw a stick of dynamite at the three guards, all of whom dived out of the way and to the ground, giving his friends chance to get to the van. All except for Hannibal, they still hadn't gotten what they'd come for in the first place.

By now everyone was standing out of the building, curiosity getting the better of them. Murdock and BA shot at the rival gang keeping them occupied as Face and Hannibal ran inside the building for the money.

'Face, the safe.' Hannibal pointed into the safes general direction.

'Right.' Face knelt down on the floor, putting his ear to the safe, he began turning the dial and within a minute or so it was opened. Hannibal helped him to grab the cash, and also their weapons that Reagan's goons had taken from them.

The two of them ran back outside and towards the van as their friends covered them, they both jumped into the van, 'Go BA!' Hannibal ordered.

It was as BA drove them away that Face caught sight of what had been the cab, 'What-'

'Distraction.' Murdock explained carelessly.

Face groaned, 'Somebody out there hates me.'

'Cheer up Face; at least we got what we came for.' Hannibal smirked.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N - **Thank you very much to everyone who have read or reviewed this story so far.

I was intending on including some Murdock and Webster parts in this chapter but I realised that it would probably make the chapter too long so I've decided to split it in half.

The past couple of chapters have been concentrating more on their clients than the actual Murdock storyline so the next chapter will be more about the main storyline.


	7. Chapter 7: Counting Sheep

**A/N: **I'm really sorry it's been so long since I uploaded a new chapter. I've been having computer problems, but hopefully it should all be fixed now.

**Chapter 7**

Face slid the van door open and poked his head outside, 'BA's right, they're not following us.'

'They've probably gone off to plan their revenge.' Hannibal smirked, a hint of excitement in his voice, the other three men groaned in unison.

Face shut the door and sat back down, looking towards Murdock, 'Where did you get them?' He asked, pointing to the packet of potato chips that his friend had in his hands.

'Found em back there when I was lookin for the dynamite.' Murdock replied as he opened the packet.

BA's head swung around, 'Fool I bought those months ago; I'm surprised they ain't mouldy!'

'_Mouldy?'_ Face mouthed.

'Mmmm, mouldy potato chips, they're the best kind.' Murdock gave a crazy smile, licking his lips, about to dig in.

Hannibal looked over at his Captain, 'Murdock, don't eat those.'

'Yeah sucka, they'll make you sick!'

Murdocks eyes seemed to glaze over as his friends chatted.

'Muuurdooock!' Face called, in a sing-song kind of way, 'Have you been listening to a word anybody's been saying?

'Sick, that's it!' Murdock suddenly blurted out.

'Oh, I guess you have.'

Murdock looked at Face, 'No, I mean that's why I was arguing with the Doc, it's cus I felt real sick and he wouldn't believe me. I remembered!'

It took the others a moment to come up to speed with Murdock's train of thought; Hannibal was the first to break the silence.

'I said it'd come to you.' Hannibal twisted round in his chair, 'So tell us what happened Captain.'

'Ok, well…'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…_Murdock looked across at Dr Webster, he could feel the back of his legs touching against the examination couch, 'I'm telling you Doc, I'm sick, look, feel my head.' Murdock felt his own head, feeling the heat on his palm, 'See, I'm burning up!'_

'_Murdock, must we go through these silly little charades of yours every time?' Webster folded his arms, 'You are not sick, and I'm not feeling your brow, now I know you'd prefer to be with Dr Richter, but he isn't here so…'_

'_Damn it Doc, why won't you listen to me, you're supposed to listen!' Murdock shouted out in frustration, he knew he must have said it louder than he'd thought because he heard a nurse voice shout, 'Is everything ok in there?' through the closed door._

'_No!' Murdock called back._

'_Dr Webster?'_

'_Everything's fine Johanna, my patients just a little anxious.' Webster shouted back, Murdock sighed as he heard the nurse walking away, all he wanted to do was go back to his room and go to bed, he felt awful and the bad mood he now found himself in wasn't helping much…_

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…'Sounds like a swell guy.' Face rolled his eyes.

'Tell me about it,' Murdock groaned, 'he just never listened, every time I went to one of his sessions he'd have a go at me. He's supposed to help me, not reprimand me for acting crazy, I mean, I'm a mental patient, what does he expect?'

'Didn't you tell any of the nurses?' Asked Hannibal.

'Yeah, but they just thought I was anxious, having a new doctor and all.' Murdock explained, 'The guy was worse than BA for getting angry over my insanity, I mean BA's just a mean ol' mudsucker, he can't help the way he is, but what excuse as the Doc got?'

'You want me to land my fist through your jaw, sucka?' BA snarled.

'See.' BA just growled at Murdock's response.

'Well by the sounds of it I can't say I blame you for not liking him very much Captain.' Hannibal frowned.

Murdock nodded, 'but when you don't like somebody, you argue with em, call em, pull faces at em behind their backs, you don't kill em!' Murdock leant back in his seat, 'I mean, if just not likin somebody meant you had to murder em, then either me or BA over there woulda been a goner ages ago!' He joked, a mischievous smile spreading across his face.

BA turned around with his fists clenched in Murdocks direction, 'Yeah, and I know which of us woulda been doin the killin sucka!'

Murdock gulped dramatically before continuing to tell them what he had remembered...

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

....'_I wanna go back to my room!' Murdock stepped forward slightly, 'Why the hell do you hate me so damn much!'_

'_Murdock don't be ridiculous, that's absurd!' _

'_Well, wh-urgh.' Murdock suddenly felt really weak, he could see the ground coming closer and closer towards his face and then he felt hands gripping his arms. _

_Everything was a blare after that. He felt himself being moved and knew he was being spoken to, he just couldn't understand what was being said. Next thing he knew he was laying down on the examination couch, staring up into Websters eyes._

'_See, you got yourself all worked up Murdock.' Webster said gently, he looked at Murdocks face, 'You do look very tired though, how have you been sleeping lately?'_

'_I don't feel real good.' Murdock said weakly, his words slurring slightly, 'Burnin up.'_

'_Murdock..' He began but then sighed and gave in, feeling Murdock's forehead, 'Hey, you really are burning up.' He said in surprise. _

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...Murdock squeezed his eyes shut then sighed, 'That's all I got, not much huh?'

'I wouldn't be too sure Murdock, I think you may have just proven that you couldn't have done it.' Hannibal replied.

Murdock stared at Hannibal, 'Huh?'

'Well, if you felt so weak and sick how did you manage to kill the Doctor?'

'Yeah man, Hannibals right.' BA piped up.

'It's all circumstantial though.'

'True Face, but it's a start.' Hannibal took a cigar out of his breast pocket, 'We'll drop by the Carpenters house, stay a while and then head back to our hideout, I think a early night'll do us all good, besides, I doubt Reagan and his merry misfits will do anything else today, they'll be too busy licking their wounds.' He smirked.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sally, the nurse Murdock had remembered in his first flashback was busily looking over some papers. She didn't notice the elevator doors _ding_ open, or the disgruntled doctor dashing through them, a brown coat under one arm and a bag under the other, until he was right under her nose.

'Dr Richter, you're back, how was your vacation?' She asked cheerfully, her smile quickly faltered as she saw the look on his face.

'I just heard the news about Murdock, what the hells been happening around here?'

'Oh, it was terrible…' Sally began.

'There's just no way, none at all, that Murdock would have done that, he wouldn't have killed Dr Webster. I know Murdock, well, I like to think I know him as much as anyone possibly could know Murdock, and the idea that he would kill an innocent civilian is just preposterous!' Dr Richter ranted, more to himself than to the nurse who stood next to him, 'And I will challenge anyone who says otherwise!'

'I'm glad I'm not the only one who believes that.' She smiled slightly, then sighed, 'It seems like everyone else around here have given up on H.M.'

Richter looked at her, a small smile appearing on his troubled face, 'At least the two of us know the truth.'

She nodded, 'I just hope that he's safe, wherever he might be.' She looked at her watch, 'I have to go, it's good to have you back Doctor.'

Richter barely noticed her leave as he looked towards the corridor that Murdocks room was on, 'I just hope your friends can help you Murdock, you're going to need them now more than ever…'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_BA and Murdock argued angrily, throwing insult at each other._

'_Man, I'm sick of this!' BA growled, getting ready to walk away._

'_Yeah, well I'm sick of you!' Murdock roared, picking up the closest object on hand and whacking BA repeatedly with it in a fit of uncontrollable rage. Murdock panted and looked at the bloodied mess on the floor, 'What have I done?' He whispered, leaving go of the blood soaked teddy bear; it landed next to the body of his friend, _

'_What have I done!' Murdock screamed, holding his head and collapsing to his knees. _

_He had never felt such hatred like the hatred he now felt for himself, 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry BA, I'm sorry.' He repeated those words over and over again._

'_Murdock.' The Captains head shot towards BA's mouth, had he just called out his name? No, he couldn't have, that would be impossible..._

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...'Murdock!' BA shook his friend, 'Fool wake up, it's just a nightmare man, wake up!'

Murdock's eyes flicked open, his body shooting upright, he looked at BA and flung his arms around the muscular man, breathing a heavy sigh of relief.

'Fool, get off me.' BA pushed Murdock away, 'Man why was you apologising to me?'

Murdock gave his friend a guilty look and lowered his head, 'I-I dreamt that I killed you.'

BA waited until Murdock raised his head and then looked him straight in the eye, 'What with?'

'A teddy bear.' He answered.

'A teddy bear?' BA shrieked then quickly remembered what time it was, he lowered his voice, 'Man that's insultin!'

A small smile spread across Murdocks face, which quickly turned into a chuckle, he wiped his hands across his face, 'So much for our early night huh?'

'Early night? I only just finished keeping a look out; I ain't even lay down on my bed yet.'

'I'm beginning to wish I hadn't.'

'It's probably cus of what we said in the van before, about people hatin and killin each other.' BA said as he stood up grabbing something and throwing it to his friend.

Murdock picked up the bandana, 'What's this for?'

'You to wear fool!' BA replied, 'You ain't gunna get back sleep now, and if you can't I won't be able to, so we might as well go for a walk, get some fresh air.'

Murdock got dressed and placed the bandana across his face, he looked towards an empty spot on the floor.

'Man hurry up!'

'Hey, can Billy come too? If we take a ball the three of us can play fetch.' Murdock's eyes widened pleadingly.

'Not unless you want your nightmare to become reality fool.' BA warned, 'Only this time our roles'll be reversed.'

'You know, on second thoughts Billy looks real snug sleepin there.' Murdock smiled innocently.

BA rolled his eyes and signalled towards the door with his thumb, 'Now get!'

'Okie dokie Big Guy.' Murdock said as he opened the door and walked past Face,

'Hey Faceman.'

Face looked at Murdock, then at BA, 'Where…'

'The fool can't sleep again; I thought the fresh air might help.' BA answered his question before Face even had finished asking it.

'I wouldn't count on it Big Guy.' Murdock said casually as he opened the front door.

'And if that fails?' Face asked.

BA punched his fist into the palm of his hand, 'Then I've always got these!'

Face raised his eyebrows, 'Right.' He watched as BA followed Murdock outside, wondering who he should feel sorrier for. He decided it should be himself, he didn't see the point in staying up why they were both gallivanting outside anyway, and when he'd run after them both to ask if he could go back to bed they'd both chorused a definite, 'No!' Much to Face's displeasure, so now he kept a discontented vigil at the window, muttering sulkily to himself.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BA and Murdock sat in complete silence on a log not far from their hideout. The silence wasn't awkward however; it was the kind of comfortable silence that happened between friends when engaging in a conversation just wasn't necessary.

At least that's what it seemed like on the surface, on the inside though, BA was begging Murdock to fall asleep, he'd even carry him back to the hideout if he had to.

He also couldn't help secretly feeling concern for his friend, he hadn't done anything crazy or annoying since they'd left the house, and that just wasn't like Murdock.

Murdock stared up at the stars; the night sky just didn't make him feel as content as usual. The nightmare had bothered him more than he'd let on. This was the second dream he'd had about killing somebody, although the latest was undoubtedly more horrifying than the first. He knew Hannibal had said that his flashback had more or less proven his innocence, but he couldn't help thinking _'What if the Colonel's wrong?'_

Murdock had always believed that all dreams had some sort of meaning, maybe even a little bit of truth behind them, questions floated around in his mind, _'What if these dreams are trying to tell me something, what if they aren't dreams at all, just my own warped take on reality.'_

He didn't know who or what was correct, of course he hoped that Hannibal was right, but the doubt just wouldn't go away. The only thing Murdock knew for sure was that he held the answers; he just needed to figure out a way unlock the memories from his mind.

Though he was surrounded by people who cared for him, Murdock had never felt so alone. He closed his eyes briefly then opened them again. He could feel BA's stare on him and sighed inwardly. He looked over at BA and smiled cheerfully, 'Hey Big Guy do you see that up there.' He pointed to some stars in the sky, 'If you look at the stars carefully, you know kinda connect the dots it looks like a bird flyin gracefully through the air, that's called Cygnus. You know the myth goes that…'

'Fool shut up, I don't wanna hear bout no stars, are you ready to sleep yet or not?'

'Not yet, in fact, I don't think I'm sleepy at all.'

BA rolled his eyes, 'Well count sheep or somethin.'

'Ok.' Murdock exclaimed, he kept looking to the left of him and then moving his head to the right as though he was watching something jumping past, 'There goes Amber, and Christian, and Juliet, and Bob, and William and Samantha, and Fluffy and…'

BA groaned as Murdock proceeded in naming every nonexistent sheep that jumped by, wondering what ever had possessed him to come up with such a stupid idea.

* * *

TBC

**A/N: **Thanks to all who have read or reviewed this story so far.


End file.
